A Choice
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Haruno Sakura untuk mengubah sifat buruk muridnya, Uchiha Sasuke, untuk menjadi lebih baik. Namun apa jadinya kalau ternyata Sakura sampai suka pada Sasuke padahal ia sendiri sudah punya kekasih? Gak pinter bikin summary. RnR? chap. 7 update!
1. Summary

**Caution! **

1. Judul tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita.

2. Entah mengapa saya memberi judul 'Summary', soalnya waktu itu nggak kepikiran buat kasih judul

buat chapter 1-nya. Jadi, maap aja, ya? Hehe.

3. AU, selain itu character-nya OOC semua.

4. Cerita yang dibuat tidak mungkin lepas dari yang namanya gaje dan aneh.

5. Rate saya kasih M, karena saya rasa nggak pas kalau di kasih T (padahal yang bikin juga masih kecil).

6. Seperti biasa, kalau merasa ceritanya jelek, segeralah tekan tombol back atau Anda akan menyesal.

7. Happy reading…

**A Choice **

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Chapter 1: Summary- **

Uchiha Sasuke, atau yang biasa dipanggil Sasuke, adalah seorang anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, dan yang juga merupakan adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Bisa dibilang kalau Sasuke itu adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan. Banyak gadis-gadis, bahkan wanita yang sudah menikahpun langsung _klepek-klepek_ kalau sudah melihat Sasuke. Habis, wajahnya itu lho yang bikin para kaum hawa jadi terpesona. Tak jarang, jika Sasuke lewat di jalan atau di mana saja ia berada, pandangan mata para wanita tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari pemuda berambut emo itu. Ditambah lagi dengan gayanya yang _cool_ dan sosoknya yang sangat keren. Mungkin saja, seorang wanita yang sudah menikah rela menceraikan suaminya hanya untuk Sasuke. Waduh?

Sebenarnya Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya sangat digila-gilai para perempuan. Ia banyak dikejar-kejar oleh banyak perempuan yang sangat menggilainya. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak pernah mempedulikan hal itu. Kegilaan para perempuan terhadap dirinya itu hanya dianggapnya seperti anak-anak yang sedang menggilai mainan baru yang dibelikan orang tuanya, yang setelah mainan itu jelek, anak itu tidak akan mempedulikannya lagi. Mungkin. Menurutnya, para perempuan itu bodoh karena mereka terlalu menggilai dirinya. Ia sendiri sampai risih karena setiap ia lewat ia selalu saja diperhatikan, terutama oleh gadis-gadis. _Memang apa sih yang menarik dariku?_ begitu pikir Sasuke. Astaga, bahkan ia sendiri yang banyak dikejar para gadis tidak menyadarinya? Kasihan sekali dia?

Sasuke adalah pangeran yang tiada cela, begitu kata para gadis mengenai Sasuke. Sasuke memang tampan. Selain itu, ia juga punya tubuh yang sempurna dan tinggi badan yang benar-benar pas untuknya. Kulitnya juga putih dan mulus. Rambut emonya yang terlihat mencuat juga terlihat cukup rapi, dan tatapan mata onyx-nya yang gelap itu benar-benar menghanyutkan. Namun, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang murah senyum. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum. Mungkin hanya sesekali saja. Tapi justru itulah yang disukai para gadis. Kalau ia tidak tersenyum, ia terlihat begitu cool dan keren. Dan kalaupun ia tersenyum, ia malah semakin terlihat tampan saja. Yeah, tidak ada yang salah tentang Sasuke. Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke terlihat sempurna di mata para gadis. Bagi mereka, Sasuke itu segalanya.

Akan tetapi, tahukah kalian kalau ternyata yang dilihat para gadis itu hanya fisiknya saja? Tidakkah mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke? Author rasa, mereka harus berpikir dua kali untuk mempertahankan keinginan mereka untuk bisa menjadi milik Sasuke. Mengapa? Author beritahu, karena Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda yang: pembantah, pembangkang, pemberontak, pemalas, jarang di rumah, suka minum-minuman keras dan hobi sekali merokok, bandel, bebal, suka melawan orang tua, sering bolos, jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah membuat tugas sekolah, kalaupun ia sekolah pasti datang terlambat, sering tidak naik kelas bahkan pernah tidak lulus ujian, sekolah tidak niat, dan lain sebagainya. Memang, semua orang yang ada di sekolah Sasuke atau siapa saja yang dekat dengan Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. Kebiasaan buruk Sasuke, siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya? Walaupun para fansnya Sasuke juga mengetahui akan hal itu, tetapi diam-diam mereka masih saja menggilai Sasuke. Kalau gadis yang waras, mungkin sudah membuang jauh-jauh rasa tergila-gilanya pada orang Uchiha itu. Lebih baik tertarik pada orang culun daripada dengan Sasuke. Takutnya, nanti mereka juga jadi orang yang amburadul seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke memanglah berbeda dengan Itachi, kakaknya, yang dikenal alim, penurut, baik hati, peduli terhadap orang lain, tidak pernah membantah, setia pada orang tua, pekerja yang sukses, mandiri, dan tidak pernah sedikitpun membuat orang tuanya jengkel. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang setiap hari pasti kena marah dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Rumah Sasuke tidak pernah absen dari teriakan-teriakan amarah dari orang tuanya. Rumahnya selalu saja ramai dan tidak pernah sepi. Sampai-sampai, tetangga Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan menegurnya. Tapi bagaimanakah sikapnya? _Cuek aja kale…_

Entah mengapa Sasuke bisa memiliki sikap buruk seperti itu. Padahal, Fugaku dan Mikoto juga sudah mendidik Sasuke sejak kecil. Mereka selalu memberikan pengarahan-pengarahan yang baik pada Sasuke agar anak tercinta mereka itu bisa menjadi orang yang berguna dan mampu membahagiakan mereka. Mereka tidak mau kalau Sasuke sampai menjadi anak yang tidak keruan dan tidak bisa diatur. Tentu saja semua orang tua ingin anaknya menjadi baik. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika Sasuke berumur 9 tahun, ia mulai berubah. Ia berubah menjadi anak yang nakal dan suka membantah orang tuanya. Nasehat dari Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak lagi diindahkannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan ilmu nakal yang sungguh luar biasa. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berubah sendiri. Padahal, pergaulan Sasuke dengan teman-temannya juga baik-baik saja. Sasuke juga tidak pernah berteman dengan orang yang salah. Biasanya, ia senang berteman dengan anak yang berkacamata, pandai, dan terlihat culun, karena ia yakin, orang yang seperti itulah yang patut dijadikan teman. Atau kalau ada temannya yang tidak berkacamata atau culun tapi bisa dipercaya dan alim, itu tidak jadi masalah baginya. Entah itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tapi ketika umurnya 9 tahun itulah, ia mulai berteman dengan teman-temannya yang nakal dan memiliki sifat buruk. Ia mulai menjauhi teman-teman culunnya, dan menganggap bahwa teman-teman yang ditinggalkannya itu adalah orang aneh. Padahal, dulu Sasuke selalu berteman dengan mereka. Bahkan sampai menjadi sahabat. Oleh karena itu, jadilah ia seperti yang saat ini, anak yang tidak lagi menjadi kebanggaan orang tuanya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid kelas 3-7 SMU Konohagakure. Kalau boleh dibilang, saat ini umurnya sudah 23 tahun! Bayangkan, seorang anak SMU kelas 3 berumur 23 tahun? Padahal rata-rata umur anak SMU kelas 3 itu 17 tahun. Tapi tidak dengan bocah ini! Memang sih, mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang hal itu sudah biasa. Tapi coba bayangkan! Bukankah itu konyol sekali? Oh, yeah, itu memang konyol. Hal itu disebabkan karena keseringan dirinya yang tidak naik kelas itu. Makanya, sampai SMU kelas 3 ini, umurnya sudah 23 tahun. Ia adalah murid tertua di kelasnya, atau bahkan di sekolahnya.

Walau kelihatan tampan dan keren, tapi begitulah Sasuke. Anak yang seharusnya menjadi anak yang baik malah amburadul seperti itu. Perempuan-perempuan di SMU Konohagakure sebenarnya juga tertarik dan tergila-gila dengan ketampanan Sasuke dan gayanya yang keren itu, tapi ketika mengetahui sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya, rasa tertarik dan tergila-gila mereka tadi lama-kelamaan menjadi surut dan semakin lama semakin pudar. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, hanya gadis yang tidak waras saja yang masih mau menggilai Sasuke.

Suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru baru di sekolah Sasuke yang nantinya akan mengajar bahasa Inggris. Guru itu wanita dan umurnya 23 tahun! Wow, hebat. Ia sebaya dengan Sasuke, sebaya dengan muridnya sendiri! Nah, sekarang malah tambah konyol. Tapi begitulah. Di awal perkenalan memang banyak yang terkejut juga karena ternyata guru itu sebaya dengan Sasuke. Tak terkecuali guru itu yang tak kalah terkejutnya mengetahui ia punya murid yang sebaya dengan dirinya.

Pertama kali guru itu mengajar di kelas 3-7, ia benar-benar kaget, terkejut, syok, jengkel, dan merasa sangat sebal setelah tahu sifat Sasuke yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya benar-benar frustasi. Sama seperti guru yang lainnya yang juga sama-sama jengkelnya ketika mengajar Sasuke. Tidak hanya dengan orang tua saja, Sasukepun juga berani melawan gurunya sendiri, bahkan dengan guru baru itu. Mungkin karena sebaya. Namun ternyata, setelah beberapa hari merasakan suasana kurang mengenakkan selama mengajar di kelas 3-7, akhirnya guru baru itu juga terbiasa dan mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi sikap Sasuke walaupun dalam hati ia jengkel sekali. Ia bahkan harus rela menahan emosinya ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang berani-beraninya mengejek dirinya, padahal rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak dan menampar wajah pemuda itu. Ia juga mencoba untuk tidak lagi marah-marah dan menasehati Sasuke tentang ini dan itu yang panjang lebar dan bertele-tele, tetapi ia cukup menasehati Sasuke dengan halus dan tanpa marah-marah. Malahan, guru itu mau dan bersedia mengubah cara hidup dan perilaku Sasuke agar menjadi baik. Walaupun Sasuke selalu menolaknya, tapi guru itu tidak pernah menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha untuk berhasil mengubah muridnya agar menjadi orang yang tidak semaunya sendiri. Hm…

Lalu, mampukah guru itu mewujudkan keinginannya untuk mengubah Sasuke? Siapa guru itu? Apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengubah Sasuke? Bagaimana guru itu bisa merubahnya? Mengapa guru itu mau mengubah Sasuke? Dan apakah Sasuke mau berubah? Semuanya akan terjawab secara detail jika Anda semua membaca cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Selain itu perasaan senang, gembira, sedih, emosi, jengkel, sedih, tangis, dan perasaan lainnnya akan ada dalam cerita ini. Bahkan, unsur romance-pun tak akan ketinggalan. Rasa sakit hati, terabaikan, pengkhianatan cinta, perasaan cemburu, bahkan cerita tentang pernikahan yang dilakukan secara terpaksa juga ada dalam cerita ini. Lho? Nyasar. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Karena semua itu adalah sebuah pilihan. Penasaran? Tunggulah awal ceritanya di chapter 2, First Meeting…

**-To Be Continued-**

Review aja deh… Maap, ya kalo jelek. Kritik dan saran, it's ok….


	2. First Meeting

**A Choice**

**Story © Rei Xelantiqua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dengan ada tinggi sambil membuang kertas ulangan matematika milik Sasuke ke lantai. Emosinya meletup-letup, telinga dan wajahnya memerah ketika dilihatnya hasil ulangan matematika Sasuke yang hanya mendapat nilai 20. Sementara Sasuke yang sedang diajak bicara ayahnya bukannya takut atau bagaimana, ia malah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya sambil menatap halaman rumahnya lewat pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Ia tidak menggubris ucapan Fugaku sama sekali. Mikoto yang saat itu juga sedang berada di sana mendampingi (?) Fugaku untuk marah-marah, hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. Ia mencoba untuk sesabar mungkin menghadapi Sasuke yang bandelnya sudah kelewat batas.

"Kau tahu? Aku dan ibumu sudah lelah-lelah bekerja untuk mencari uang sebagai biaya sekolahmu. Tapi inikah balasanmu terhadap jerih payah kami, hah? Nilai matematikamu hanya mendapat 20?" Fugaku berkata lagi. Dadanya naik-turun dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Memarahi Sasuke ternyata cukup untuk membuang habis tenaganya.

Mikoto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sekolah sehingga nilaimu seburuk ini? Apakah kau tidak pernah memperhatikan gurumu?"

"Huh, kau pikir anak seperti dia ini bisa memperhatikan gurunya dengan baik? Nilainya sudah hancur semua. Setiap ulangan, nilai tertinggi yang dia dapatkan paling-paling hanya 50! Tidak hanya di pelajaran matematika, tapi hampir di semua mata pelajaran. Pikirkan, sudah berapa kali kita dipanggil ke sekolahannya hanya karena kenakalannya itu? Dia itu bukan hanya nakal, tapi juga bebal!" balas Fugaku pada Mikoto.

Sasuke masih tidak menggubris omelan orang tuanya. Ia malah bersiul-siul ria dengan santainya. Ia menganggap bahwa omelan orang tuanya itu hanya angin lalu, tidak penting. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang asyik bersiul ria, kemarahan Fugaku semakin memuncak. Ia benar-benar marah pada Sasuke. Tidak sopan sekali. Orang tuanya sedang berbicara menasehati dirinya, ia malah asyik bersiul, bukannya mendengarkan dan memperhatikan.

Fugaku berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menamparnya, karena ia merasa terganggu dengan suara siulan itu. Tamparan itu terlihat sangat keras. Mikoto yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa ternganga sambil menutupi mulutnya. Namun, tamparan itu ampuh juga, Sasuke langsung berhenti bersiul. Sebuah tanda berwarna merah tergambar jelas di pipinya.

Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang ditampar. Eh, bukannya ia kapok, ia malah semakin membangkang. Ia seperti menantang ayahnya sendiri. Setelah ia ditampar, masih sempat-sempatnya ia bersiul lagi. Anak ini memang bebal.

Kemarahan Fugaku memuncak lagi. Tangannya sudah terayun ke arah wajah Sasuke lagi, tapi terhenti ketika Mikoto memegangi tangan suaminya itu agar tidak benar-benar ditampar. Fugaku mencoba melepaskan tangan Mikoto darinya, tapi Mikoto tidak mau melepaskannya. Ia meminta agar Fugaku menghentikan kemarahannya. Lagipula, percuma kalau harus memberi nasehat pada Sasuke dengan cara apapun. Sasuke juga tidak akan dengar. Ia malah akan semakin membantah. Bukannya bertambah baik, malah bertambah buruk.

Mikoto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Fugaku. Dan setelah itu, sang suami beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Mikoto masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan membelai pundak anak bungsunya itu. Ditatapnya baik-baik wajah tampan Sasuke, anak yang begitu dicintainya. Mata Mikoto berkaca-kaca, dan semakin lama mata Mikoto menjadi penuh air. Dan sampai akhirnya, air matanya mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya. Mikoto menangis, ia menangis karena Sasuke. Ia menangis karena tidak habis pikir, bahwa anaknya akan berubah menjadi buruk seperti itu. Anak yang sangat dibanggakannya telah hilang. Namun anak yang bebal datang di keluarganya, dan membawa kesedihan untuknya.

Air mata Mikoto mengalir semakin deras. Lama-lama ia terisak. Pundaknya bergerak naik-turun. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia tidak mempedulikan tangisan ibunya sama sekali. Ia masih saja asyik bersiul dan bersiul. Ia menganggap tangisan ibunya hanya _acting_ yang dibuat-buat agar ia luluh dan mau berubah menjadi anak yang baik dan manis. Tapi sungguh. Itu bukan _acting_. Itu tangis sungguhan. Oh, Sasuke. Apakah ia tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun terhadap ibunya? Ibunya menangis, ia malah tidak peduli. Anak macam apa dia ini?

Mikoto menarik kerah Sasuke dengan kasar dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Ia menyesal kenapa pada akhirnya Sasuke akan begini. "Kenapa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada tinggi disela-sela isak tangisnya. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini? Sadarlah kalau aku ini orang tuamu! Kau anggap apa aku dan ayahmu itu? Kau anggap apa kami semua yang sudah merawatmu sejak kecil? Inikah ungkapan rasa terima kasihmu pada kami yang sudah susah payah merawat dan membesarkanmu? Menjadi anak bebal, itukah balasanmu? Jawab ibu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab, namun ia berhenti bersiul. Ia melirik Mikoto sebentar lalu kembali menatap halaman rumahnya. Astaga, dia ini memang anak yang tidak memiliki perasaan! Ibunya sudah menangis seperti ini, bukannya ia minta maaf atau apalah, eh, dia malah diam saja.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan Mikoto turun dari kerah baju Sasuke. Ia menunduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisannya semakin keras. Tapi Sasuke masih tidak mempedulikannya. Ia masih asyik menatap halaman rumahnya yang indah dan bersih. Oh, apakah ia lebih tertarik dengan halaman rumahnya yang seperti taman bunga daripada dengan ibunya yang sedang menangisi dirinya yang kurang ajar itu? Jadi, ia lebih cinta pada halaman rumahnya daripada ibunya?

Tiba-tiba, dari pintu rumah Sasuke, datanglah Itachi, kakak Sasuke, yang baru saja pulang kerja. Itachi nampak terkejut melihat Mikoto menangis sejadi-jadinya di dekat Sasuke. Iapun segera mendekati Mikoto dan merangkulnya.

"Ibu, kenapa ibu menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi panik, namun tidak dijawab oleh Mikoto. Ia masih asyik dengan aktivitas menangisnya. Setelah itu, Itachi ganti bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, ada apa dengan ibu? Kenapa dengannya?" Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban yang puas dari Sasuke, Itachi malah menyesal setelah bertanya pada Sasuke. Habisnya, bukannya Sasuke menjawab, eh malah dengan santainya ia mengangkat bahu. Ugh, memang. Memang betapa menyebalkannya makhluk tampan satu itu. Tampan-tampan tapi bebal. Bagaimana kalau dia sudah berkeluarga, nanti? Oh, saya rasa dia akan sulit mencari jodohnya.

Itachi yang tidak tahan melihat sikap Sasuke melepas rangkulannya pada Mikoto dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Oke, setelah Mikoto, sekarang Itachi. Sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke dengan kuat, Itachi berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibu, hah?"

Sasuke menatap mata Itachi. Kemudian ia mencengkeram tangan Itachi yang menarik kerah bajunya dan melepaskan tangan Itachi dengan kasar. Lalu ia membentak, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Ia sendiri yang menangis! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, hah?"

"Karena ibu tidak akan begini kalau bukan karena kau!" balas Itachi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyalahkanku seperti itu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada wanita itu hingga ia menangis!" Astaga. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyebut kata 'ibu' pada Mikoto, melainkan 'wanita'. Ia seperti menganggap Mikoto adalah orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Ckckck.

"Kau…" Itachi mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan siap memukul Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi terhenti setelah Mikoto mengatakan kata 'cukup' dengan keras.

Mikoto menarik lengan Itachi sambil berkata, "Sudahlah, Itachi. Cukup. Kau tidak perlu membelaku sampai seperti itu. Biarkan saja Sasuke. Terserah dia mau berbuat apa, aku tidak peduli. Dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang kukenal. Dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu."

Mikoto ganti menatap mata onyx Sasuke, mata yang sama dengan matanya. Dan dengan berat hati, ia berkata lagi pada Sasuke, "Aku tidak pernah punya anak sepertimu! Aku tidak tahu anak siapa kau! Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa berada di sini! Sasuke yang kukenal bukan orang brengsek sepertimu! Sasuke yang kutahu bukan seorang pembangkang sepertimu! Sasuke yang kukenal adalah Sasuke yang baik, Sasuke yang menjadi harapan bagi keluarga! Oh… Hiks… Hiks…"

Mikoto lagi-lagi menangis. Itachi yang melihat ibunya kembali menangis mencoba untuk menghibur, tapi Mikoto tidak mau berhenti. Akhirnya, Itachipun membawa Mikoto ke dalam kamarnya bersama Fugaku untuk menenangkan diri. Kalau saja Mikoto bisa mengubah Sasuke menjadi batu layaknya ibu Malin Kundang, ia pasti sudah akan melakukannya sekarang. Sementara Sasuke, ia pergi ke halaman rumahnya dan menghampiri sepeda motornya. Lalu ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi dengan kendaraan itu yang melaju dengan cepat.

**~A Choice~**

Sakura menatap berbagai macam bunga yang ada di depannya. Mata emeraldnya memperhatikan satu per satu bunga-bunga itu. Ia sedang mencari-cari bunga mawar merah yang cerah dan mencolok. Ia ingin membeli bunga baru untuk diletakkan di vas bunga kesayangannya agar terlihat cantik. Habis, bunga yang saat ini masih ada di vas bunganya sudah hampir layu.

Sewaktu Sakura masih asyik memilih bunga, Inopun datang sambil membawa beberapa bunga lily di dalam sebuah keranjang. Ia mendekati Sakura dan bertanya, "Sudah kau temukan bunga yang pas untukmu?"

Sakura menoleh pada Ino. "Mm… Sudah. Aku beli bunga mawar saja," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Ino meninggalkan Sakura dan meletakkan bunga lily yang dibawanya di atas sebuah meja. Kemudian, ia kembali lagi pada Sakura dan memungut beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang ingin dibeli Sakura. Bunga mawar itu kemudian dibungkus dalam sebuah plastik bening yang kemudian dasaranya diikat menggunakan pita berwarna merah. Setelah itu, Ino memasukkan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam kantung plastik dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Mengerti maksud author, bukan?

Sakura menerima bunga yang diberikan pada Ino sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia juga menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yen pada Ino.

"Terima kasih," kata Ino.

"Sama-sama. Oh, ya. Bunga lily itu milik siapa?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Oh, itu? Bunga itu pesanan orang. Nanti akan diambil," jawa Ino, yang disusul dengan gumaman 'oh' pelan dari mulut Sakura.

"Ya sudah, Ino. Aku mau langsung pulang dulu," kata Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Kapan-kapan mampirlah lagi ke tokoku. Toko bunga Yamanaka kan toko bunga terlengkap yang ada di Konoha. Benar, kan?" kata Ino menyombongkan diri. Sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang disombongkan, tetapi toko bunganya. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Toh ia hanya bercanda.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ino, lalu ia membalas, "Oke. Lain kali aku datang. Tapi kau juga jangan lupa untuk main-main ke apartemenku. Mentang-mentang sekarang punya toko bunga, kau jadi jarang main ke apartemenku. Toh jaraknya dari sini kan tidak jauh."

"Iya, iya. Soalnya aku kan juga sibuk. Oke, setiap malam minggu aku akan ke apartemenmu dan akan menginap di sana. Itu sih kalau aku tidak sibuk," jawab Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku pegang kata-katamu."

Ino mengangguk mantab. Setelah puas berbincang-bincang sebentar, Sakurapun undur diri dan segera pulang. Ia berjalan keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka, dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Kenapa berjalan? Maklumlah, karena jarak toko bunga tersebut dengan apartemen juga tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, tidak perlu repot-repot naik kendaraan. Kan enak jalan kaki, walaupun panas dan capek, sih. Tapi, hitung-hitung juga untuk mengurangi pemanasan global yang semakin merebak.

Sakura terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia harus menyeberang jalan. Hm, jalanan siang ini cukup sepi. Jadi, ia bisa bebas menyeberang tanpa takut tertabrak kendaraaan. Tapi ternyata tidak juga. Karena dari arah yang cukup jauh, sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Sakura yang tidak menyadarinya terus menyeberang jalan dengan santainya. Namun, ketika ia mendengar suara klakson motor itu berbunyi, ia baru menyadarinya. Sontak, Sakura terkejut dan mempercepat jalannya agar segera menghindar dari motor itu. Tapi terlambat. Ketika Sakura baru saja akan berjalan cepat, motor itu sudah menyerempetnya dan…

_BRAK!_

Tas plastik Sakura yang berisi beberapa buah bunga mawar jatuh bertebaran di jalan raya. Sakura yang terserempet tadi jatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada tumit dan lutunya. Tapi untunglah tidak terjadi luka yang fatal. Tumit dan lututnya juga tidak berdarah. Hanya sakit saja karena terbentur aspal. Orang-orang yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengerubungi Sakura dan sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk menolongnya. Sementara itu, si pengendara motor tadi langsung berhenti dan memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan. Ia melepas helmnya dan nampaklah wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik helmnya. Dan ternyata dia itu Sasuke!

Sasuke segera mendekati orang-orang yang berkerumun itu. Ia menerobos kerumunan itu dan menghampiri Sakura. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menginjak salah satu bunga mawar Sakura yang terjatuh di jalan. Huft, untungnya ia tidak menginjak bunga itu sampai rusak.

Sasuke membungkuk dan memungut bunga mawar tersebut. Diperhatikannya bunga mawar yang berwarna merah cerah itu. Setelah puas memperhatikan bunga itu, iapun segera menghampiri Sakura yang saat itu kesulitan berdiri karena tumit dan lututnya terasa sakit.

"Ini bungamu," kata Sasuke datar sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar itu pada Sakura. Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke tangan Sasuke dan menerima bunganya yang terjatuh. Karena ia begitu ingin tahu siapa yang memberikan bunga itu padanya, iapun menggerakkan kedua bola matanya dan memandang wajah tampan nan indah Sasuke.

Dan seketika… _Terpesona ku pada pandangan pertama_. Sepertinya memang begitu. Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu, mereka serasa melihat benda indah nan cantik yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, makanya, mereka seperti ingin sekali untuk terus memandangi benda itu dan sayang sekali untuk melepasnya. Onyx gelap itu menatap emerald yang cerah. Baik Sasuke ataupun Sakura, mereka masih belum mau melepaskan pandangan mata satu sama lain. Pandangan antar mata itu terjadi untuk beberapa waktu, sampai akhirnya, Sakura sendiri tersadar akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Sakura mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya. Sasuke yang juga tersadar langsung berubah menjadi kikuk. Wow, Sasuke kikuk? Sudahlah, lupakan. Yeah, cakep-cakep kan juga bisa kikuk.

Sakura menatap bunga mawar yang diterimanya dari Sasuke. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke dengan lebar dan manis. Beberapa orang yang berkerumun membantu Sakura yang terjatuh juga sempat terpesona ketika melihat senyum gadis itu. Benar-benar manis, semanis gula, cerah secerah mentari, dan indah seindah pelangi. Lelaki mana saja yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung _klepek-klepek_, dan kalau gadis yang melihatnya langsung iri. Sasuke? Ia sih cuek saja. Sakura mau secantik putri Diana atau Kate Middleton sih terserah. _Emang gue pikirin?_

"Terima kasih, ya?" kata Sakura lembut.

"Hm," balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Nona sudah baikan? Kalau sudah, lebih baik nona menyingkir ke tepi jalan karena banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang," kata seorang bapak-bapak pada Sakura, meminta Sakura untuk menyingkir ke tepi jalan. Sakura mengiyakan perkataan bapak itu dan segera menyingkir ke pinggir jalan. Segerombolan orang-orang yang menolong Sakurapun juga mengindahkan perkataan bapak tadi dan segera bubar. Tapi ketika ia baru mau berdiri, ia malah terjatuh lagi. Tapi untunglah Sasuke dengan sigap menopang tubuh Sakura sehingga gadis itu tidak benar-benar terjatuh.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menolongnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika ditolong Sasuke, apalagi sewaktu ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang sungguh sangat tampan, dan jarak wajah antara keduanya juga tidak terpaut jauh. Ingin rasanya Sakura menyentuh wajah itu yang sepertinya begitu lembut seperti sutra. Tapi jangan bodoh, mana mungkin ia melakukannya? Ia bukanlah gadis yang selancang itu. Kenal saja tidak, sudah main pegang-pegangan. Lagipula ia kan sudah punya kekasih.

Sasuke merangkulkan tangan kanan Sakura di lehernya dan membantu gadis itu berjalan ke tepi jalan raya. Wajah Sakura semakin bertambah merah karena perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat baik padanya. _Jarang-jarang ada orang sebaik dia, _pikir Sakura. Tapi benarkah Sasuke sebaik yang dipikirkannya?

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tepi jalan. Kedua matanya melihat sebuah halte yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat saat ini ia berada. Pemuda rambut emo itupun membawa Sakura ke halte itu agar Sakura bisa duduk untuk sekedar memijit-mijit kakinya yang terasa sakit. Untuk membawa Sakura, Sasuke harus bersabar, karena langkah gadis itu terpincang-pincang karena sakit yang dirasakannya yang amat sangat. Dan setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Sasukepun sampai di halte dan membantu Sakura duduk di kursi yang ada di halte tersebut.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu," kata Sakura, "orang yang menyerempetku tidak bertanggung jawab sekali. Bukannya menolong malah menyelonong pergi begitu saja."

Sasuke menyeringai, dan Sakura yang melihat hal itu sedikit bingung. _Kenapa_ _dia? _

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi akulah orang yang tadi menyerempetmu," jawab Sasuke. Tentu saja denga nadanya yang seperti biasa, datar dan raut wajahnya yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura sedikit terkejut juga mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi ketidakpercayaan itu segera hilang karena pertanggung jawaban Sasuke yang sudah menyerempetnya dan mau menolongnya. Lagi-lagi, wajah Sakura memerah. Bukan karena tersipu dan terpesona karena ketampanan Sasuke, tapi karena malu. Karena ia pikir, orang yang menyerempetnya pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Maafkan kau karena aku sudah menyerempetmu. Tadi aku sedang kesal, jadi aku tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar," kata Sasuke jujur. Wow! Sasuke minta maaf? Pada gadis yang tidak dikenalnya saja ia mau minta maaf? Bagaimana kalau dengan orang tuanya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah. Aku menyeberang terlalu santai karena siang ini jalanan juga tidak terlalu ramai. Karena terlalu santai, aku sendiri juga tidak menyadari ada motor yang melaju dengan cukup cepat," balas Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Sakura dan memperhatikan bunga mawar yang baru saja dibeli. Kemudian, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Setelah itu, uang itu diserahkan Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika Sasuke memberikan uang padanya. _Kenapa dia memberikan uang padaku?_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Ini uang untukmu. Belilah bunga yang baru dan pulanglah dengan taksi. Bungamu sudah sedikit rusak gara-gara aku. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu lebih dari ini. Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan lain," kata Sasuke.

"Uang?" ulang Sakura. "Aku punya cukup banyak uang kalau hanya untuk beli bunga dan pulang dengan taksi. Untuk apa kau memberiku uang?"

"Sebagai rasa tanda permohonan maaf dariku. Ambillah uang ini dan pulanglah." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkan uangnya di atas telapak tangan gadis itu. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa bilang permisi atau apapun.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menatap uang yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Uang itu tidak sedikit, cukup banyak, malah. Hm, kaya juga ternyata.

Hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan Sakura sebelumnya adalah tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke. Ketika tangan pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya, rasanya hangat sekali. Selain itu, tangannya juga lembut seperti sutra. Sakura tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia memasukkan uang Sasuke ke dalam tasnya dan menyimpannya dengan baik dan benar. Setelah itu, ia ganti mengambil hand phone-nya dan menekan tombol open pada ikon 'contact'. Lalu, ia mencari-cari nama seseorang. Jarinya berhenti menekan tombol ketika ia menemukan nama bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mulai menelepon orang yang dimaksud.

Tak perlu menunggu beberapa lama, seseorang di seberang sana menjawab telepon Sakura dan berkata, "Halo?"

"Hai, Naruto," jawab Sakura. "Bisa kau menjemputku di halte di dekat Jiraiya Book Store? Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan berjalan sekarang. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku sampai di apartemen. Bagaimana?"

"Apa? Halte? Kenapa kau bisa sampai halte segala? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya orang yang ada di seberang.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Jadi sekarang kau bisa menjemputku, bukan? Ayolah, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa berjalan karena tumit dan lututku sakit sekali. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padaku? Sebagai calon suami yang baik, kau bisa melakukannya dari sekarang, bukan?" pinta Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja. Baiklah, Sakura-ku sayang. Kau ini manja sekali. Aku akan segera datang. Tunggu saja, ya?"

"Oke. _Arigatou, _Naruto_-kun_."

"Sama-sama."

Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus. Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu orang yang diteleponnya untuk menjemputnya. Kira-kira, orang yang menjemputnya itu siapa, ya? Dan dia itu siapanya Sakura? Kenapa ia meminta dijemput orang itu? Sopirnya? Ah, tentu saja bukan. Ia kan bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri. Hanya saja saat ini ia tidak bawa mobil karena sedang malas. Lalu, siapa orang yang bernama 'Naruto' itu? Jangan-jangan kekasihnya. Soalnya tadi Sakura bilang 'calon suami'. Hm… Benarkah?

**~A Choice~**

Malampun datang dan rasanya semakin menua saja. Hari yang tadinya masih cerah dan terang, kini berubah menjadi gelap. Waktupun sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Akan tetapi, Sasuke yang sejak tadi siang pergi, hingga saat ini belum juga pulang ke rumah. Mikoto sudah sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tadi siang ia tidak mengakui Sasuke sebagai anaknya. Dan kini, setelah Sasuke tak juga kunjung pulang, ia sendiri yang gelisah dan khawatir. Ada Sasuke salah, tidak ada Sasuke juga salah. Ah, semuanya jadi serba salah.

Mikoto menatap pintu gerbang rumahnya dari ruang tamu yang menghadap langsung ke pintu rumah yang kebetulan tidak ditutup. Mikoto benar-benar menantikan dibukanya pintu gerbang rumahnya itu, berharap Sasuke sudah pulang. Ia benar-benar menantikan kepulangan anak bungsunya. Walaupun sedih dan jengkel pula dengan sikapnya, tapi Sasuke tetaplah anaknya.

Itachi mendekati Mikoto dan menyentuh pundaknya. Ia membelainya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan Mikoto yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Sudah berulang kali Itachi mencoba menenangkan ibu tercintanya itu, tapi tetap saja gagal.

"Bu, sudahlah. Sasuke pasti kembali. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Sasuke itu sudah dewasa, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Dia bukan anak kecil yang perlu dilindungi lagi, bu," Itachi menenangkan Mikoto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi ibu khawatir padanya, Itachi. Walaupun ia bebal dan sulit diberitahu, tapi ia tetap anak ibu dan dia juga tetap adikmu. Senakal dan sebebal apapun dia, dia tetap anak ibu. Dia tetap saudaramu, Itachi," jawab Mikoto dengan berlinang air mata. Itachi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa diam dan diam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Mikoto, senakal dan sebebal apapun Sasuke, ia tetaplah adiknya. Anak nakal itu tetaplah saudaranya.

Tak lama, pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha terbuka dengan lebar. Mikoto yang sejak tadi menunggu anak bungsunya menatap ke arah pintu, begitupun Itachi. Dari balik pintu muncullah seorang anak laki-laki dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu, bercelana jeans, dan bersepatu kets dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Dan laki-laki itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke, pemuda yang sejak tadi ditunggu kedatangannya oleh sang ibu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan nyelonong begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak memberi salam atau berkata apa saja pada ibu dan kakaknya yang ada di dekatnya. Itachi yang merasa kelakuan Sasuke sangat tidak sopan, segera meninggalkan Mikoto dan menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Itcahi. Dan dengan cepat, Itachi menarik kerah jaket Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Itachi dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawab Sasuke datar. Ketika Sasuke berbicara, Itachi seperti mencium bau sesuatu. Yeah, sesuatu. Sesuatu itu seperti alkohol. Bau itu tercium langsung dari bau nafas Sasuke. Hm?

"Kau minum minuman keras lagi, ya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Itachi dari jaketnya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan tajam dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Itachi tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke lagi, namun ternyata Sasuke malah menepisnya. Oh, apa lagi sekarang?

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Sasuke.

"Dasar, bodoh! Tidak sopan sekali kau? Lihat, ibu sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sejak tadi! Ia khawatir padamu karena kau tak kunjung pulang. Tapi sekarang ia sudah senang karena kau pulang dan kekhawatirannya sudah hilang. Namun ternyata kau malah secuek itu pada ibu! Kau malah mengacuhkannya dan seakan-akan kau menganggap bahwa ia itu tidak ada!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melirik ibunya yang sudah menangis. Dengan tanpa perasaan ragu dan dengan entengnya, ia berkata pada ibunya, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan itu darimu. Aku kan bukan anakmu."

**-To Be Continued-**

Phew… Apa ini? Saya nggak percaya akan membuat cerita yang seperti ini. Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat kecewa. Fict-nya jelek, ya? Huhuhu… T.T

Tapi sudahlah, lupakan. Oh, ya. Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Yang belum review juga gak apa-apa. Tapi besok-besok harus review. Setelah say abaca review dari readers yang review, waahh… saya senang sekali. Review-nya positif semua… Pokoknya bikin Rei berbunga-bungalah. Kecuali dari yang…. Ehh… Nggg… Ya dari itulah.

Baiklah, lupakan yang tadi. Sekarang **review**…!


	3. Xerryone High School

Readers-ku tercinta! *plak* Maafkan saya karena terlalu lama meng-update. Sungguh, beberapa hari ini saya repot sekali dan hal itu membuat saya tidak bisa membuka internet. Yang saya repot karena jadi ketua kelaslah (semuanya karena salah teman saya, kenapa saya harus dipilih jadi ketua kelas?), yang nge-MOS adik kelaslah, yang OSIS-lah, yang inilah, yang itulah. Semuanya serba repot. Dan parahnya lagi, saya bohong! *dibakar readers*Ah, bodo amat. Yang terpenting bukan telat update-nya, tapi ceritanya dong. Oke? Happy reading…

**A Choice**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Chapter 3: Xerryone High School-**

Sakura menatap jalanan yang penuh sesak dengan berbagai kendaraan bermotor dari dalam Xelantiqua Café. Kebetulan, tempat ia duduk adalah di dekat jendela café yang besar dan bening tanpa satu nodapun. Saat ini, gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang menunggu kedatangan Ino, yang sudah selama 20 menit lamanya tidak datang. Katanya sih ingin membuat janji ketemuan di café yang cukup terkenal di Konoha itu. Tapi entah kenapa, sampai saat ini orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh gadis itu tidak kunjung datang. Jadi, untuk membuang kebosanan, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan cara memandangi setiap kendaraan yang melaju di depan café langganannya dan Ino itu. Yeah, walaupun membuat ngantuk juga, sih.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula pada jalanan kini pada jam tangan silver-nya, dan melihat jam berapa sekarang. Wow, jam 2.34 p.m. Ino sudah terlambat setengah jam. Padahal janjiannya pukul 2 tepat. Sakura mendecak kesal. Ia meminum cappuccino yang dipesannya tadi yang saat ini sudah mulai mendingin dan kemudian menghabiskannya, sampai yang tersisa hanya ampasnya saja. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di meja, di atas piring kecil sebagai alas cangkirnya.

"Ino lama," gumamnya dengan kesal.

Sakura membuka reseleting tasnya dan mengambil hand phone touch screen tercintanya. Ia membuka kontak dan mencari-cari yang namanya _Yamanaka Ino Pig._ Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan tombol options dan meneleponnya. Butuh beberapa waktu yang cukup lama untuk dapat jawaban dari Ino ketika ditelepon. Soalnya, orang itu memang paling malas kalau menjawab telepon seseorang. Hm, aneh.

Beberapa detik kemudian (kira-kira sebanyak 50 detik), Ino menjawab telepon dari Sakura. Sakura bernafas lega karena telinganya sudah panas hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Ino dan ia tidak tahan karenanya.

"_Iya, halo, Sakura? What's wrong?" _tanya Ino, sok menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Kau masih _tanya 'what's wrong'_?" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama setengah jam, Pig. Tapi kau masih belum datang juga. Cappuccino yang kupesan saja bahkan sudah mendingin. Dari tadi aku hanya bisa melamun saja sambil memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu lalang karena bosan menunggumu. Kau itu ke mana saja, sih?"

Ino yang ada di seberang sana terdengar tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sehingga ia tidak menjawab sahabatnya. Kemudian, ketika sudah selang 13 detik, Ino baru menjawab, "Memangnya aku buat janji denganmu?"

"Eh?"

Sakura tersentak kaget setengah mati. Ia bahkan hampir mau menjatuhkan hand phone-nya setelah mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Apa jangan-jangan ia lupa? Atau bahkan tidak ingat sedikitpun?

"Ih…!" Sakura menggeram kesal. Ino langsung sedikit menjauhkan hang phone-nya karena geraman Sakura membuat telinganya sakit. "Kemarin kan kau meneleponku, kau bilang kau ingin ketemuan denganku di XC karena ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah lupa sendiri dengan janjimu? Ugh..! Dasar PIG!"

"Ah! Iya! Aduh, Sakura. Maaf, aku lupa kalau aku buat janji denganmu. _Gomenasai_…!" Ino memohon-mohon.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, sekarang cepat kau ke XC atau aku tidak akan beli bungamu lagi!" ancam Sakura.

"Ke XC? Sekarang?" tanya Ino basa-basi.

"Bukan! 2 hari yang lalu! Ya iya, lah. Memangnya ya iya, sih? Kau ini jangan buang-buang waktuku, Pig!" jawab Sakura yang emosinya sudah memuncak.

"Hehe…" Ino malah tertawa, nyengir lebar.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tapi aku ada Otogakure. Aku sedang melihat pertunjukan orkes yang meriah sekali bersama dengan Sai. Kau tahu kan kalau di Otogakure itu sangat terkenal dengan orkesnya yang luar biasa? Lihat saja lambang kota Otogakure, bentuknya kan sebuah not balok. Iya, kan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap sabar dan sabar. Ia mengelus dadanya perlahan, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Oke," katanya. "Besok, kau harus datang ke XC jam 2! Aku akan menunggumu! Sampai kau tidak datang lagi, aku tidak akan beli bungamu lagi! Titik!"

Sakura menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya kembali di tas. Kemudian, ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi dengan kesal. Ckckck. Memang kasihan sekali dia. Sudah menunggu setengah jam, eh, yang ditunggu malah lupa dan malah pergi dengan pacarnya. Huft, untung Sakura masih bisa mengontrol emosinya, kalau tidak, shannaronya bisa keluar.

**~A Choice~**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura kembali datang ke XC, yang merupakan singkatan dari Xelantiqua Café. Untuk yang kedua kalinya diwaktu yang sama dan dihari yang berbeda, ia menunggu Ino di café tersebut. Yeah, semoga saja Ino tidak lupa lagi dengan janjinya, atau Sakura benar-benar akan ngamuk dan mengeluarkan Shannaro-nya. Oh, bukan. Maksudnya adalah, atau Sakura benar-benar tidak akan membeli bunga lagi di toko bunga Yamanaka.

Sakura duduk di kursi nomor 3, di sebuah sofa berwarna krem yang empuk. Maklumlah kalau kursinya sofa, XC itu café mahal dan elit. Hanya orang-orang yang 'berduit' saja yang bisa datang ke mari. Jadi, Sakura termasuk elit.

Sakura memanggil pelayan dan memesan sebuah cappuccino lagi. Menu yang sama seperti kemarin. Si pelayan membungkuk sopan dan segera kembali ke tempatnya bekerja untuk meminta rekannya membuatkan secangkir cappuccino hangat dan lezat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk manis di kursi nomor 3 sambil mengotak-atik hand phone touch screen-nya seperti biasa. Hitung-hitung demi membuang kebosanan. Ia membuka layanan internet dan membuka akun facebook-nya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dibukanya. Yeah, daripada memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang?

"Wow! Sebanyak 42 orang meng-add-ku. Tumben," gumam Sakura ketika melihat di akun facebook-nya bahwa orang yang meng-add-nya cukup banyak.

Tak lama, cappuccino yang dipesan Sakura telah tersedia. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum dan menikmati cappuccino-nya yang masih panas. Selang beberapa menit, muncul Ino dari pintu café dan segera menghampiri Sakura. Sambil tersenyum malu tentunya, karena kemarin ia melupakan janjinya dan malah menonton orkes di Otogakure.

"Hai, Sakura?" sapa Ino sambil ambil posisi duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Sakura.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat dengan janjimu dan langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Sakura, meletakkan cappuccino-nya kembali di atas piring kecil.

"Kau meledekku?"

"Tidak. Aku kan cuma bertanya. Apa salahnya aku bertanya begitu padamu?" Sakura berkata dengan begitu tenang dan cukup dingin sih sebenarnya. Namun, ia bohong pada Ino kalau ia hanya sekedar bertanya, padahal ia benar-benar meledek sahabatnya itu.

"Hah, kau ini," sahut Ino. "Kau sudah lama menungguku?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, kok. Baru dua hari," jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan tas-nya ke dalam tas dan melupakan 42 orang yang meng-add-nya. Ia pikir mungkin bisa mengkonfirmasinya kapan-kapan.

"Ih, kau ini. Aku serius," kata Ino, yang disambut dengan tawa kecil dari Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Ya sudah, sekarang cepat katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Jadi sebenarnya begini," Ino berkata, "aku punya teman yang berprofesi sebagai guru di Xerryone High School, sebuah sekolah elit nan luar biasa di Konoha. Dia bilang padaku kalau saat ini sekolah sedang membutuhkan tenaga pengajar, khususnya bahasa Inggris, karena guru bahasa Inggris di sana hanya dua. Nah, jadi intinya adalah, apakah kau mau melamar jadi guru di sana? Kau kan bisa bahasa Inggris dan punya pengalaman 2 tahun mengajar di mata pelajaran itu. Hitung-hitung sih supaya kau tidak pengangguran terus. Hihi…"

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino adalah benar. Sakura sebenarnya seorang pengangguran. Err… Bukan pengangguran juga sih. Belum bekerja. Ya, Sakura memang belum bekerja walaupun umurnya sudah 23 tahun. Oke, kalau begitu, akan lebih baik kalau kita mengetahui sedikit tentang Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 23 tahun, tinggal di The Diamond Apartment , pernah mengajar di sebuah sekolah selama 2 tahun, tapi berakhir karena mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebenarnya, tempat tinggalnya yang asli bukan di Konoha, melainkan di Amegakure. Tapi dia tinggal di Konoha karena sedang mencari pekerjaan di sana. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya ia tinggal di Konoha, dengan dua tahun bekerja dan satu tahun menganggur. Punya seorang kekasih yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya bernama Uzumaki Naruto, yang merupakan seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan yang ada di Konoha. Kenal dekat dengan Ino dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat karena kedatangannya pertama kali di toko bunga Yamanaka. Namun, karena Sakura sering datang ke toko bunga itu, akhirnya lama-lama mereka menjadi dekat dan jadi sahabat sampai sekarang. Nah, sedikit tentang Sakura, sudah mengerti, bukan? Sekarang kita kembali ke cerita.

"Mm…" Sakura berpikir sejenak tentang tawaran Ino bekerja jadi guru kembali di XHS. Ia memikirkan jawaban antara ya dan tidak. Entah mengapa ia berpikir sampai segitunya. Gampangnya saja, kalau ia menjawab ya, sisi positifnya ia bisa dapat uang, dan sisi negatifnya ia tidak , waktu luangnya akan berkurang karena dipakai untuk mengajar dan ia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mendapatkan kebebasan dengan melakukan kegiatan tidak pentingnya. Padahal Sakura tidak suka tertekan dengan pekerjaan yang banyak dan menumpuk. Apalagi guru, sudah harus mengurus ini dan itu dan bla bla bla. Jadi ia tidak punya waktu untuk bebas kecuali hari Minggu. Tapi kalau jawab tidak, sisi positifnya ia bisa bebas dan tidak perlu dibebankan dengan pekerjaan menumpuk tadi. Namun sisi negatifnya, ia tidak bisa dapat uang dan jadi menganggur.

"Kau mau tidak? Jawab begitu saja lama sekali," kata Ino, sedikit kesal karena Sakura berpikir terlalu lama.

"Oke," Sakura menjawab, "aku mau. Tapi pastikan di sana aku akan betah dan tidak akan mengundurkan diri lagi."

"Tenang saja. Kau akan betah jika mengajar di sana. Muridnya menyenangkan semua, kok." Ino mengacungkan tiga jarinya, jari tengah, jari manis, dan jari kelingking.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, besok kau temani aku melamar ke sana," kata Sakura, yang kemudian mengambil cappuccionya dan meminumnya sampai habis dan yang tersisa hanya ampasnya saja. Dan setelah itu, ia dan Ino menghabiskan waktu berdua di sana, berbincang-bincang ditemani canda dan tawa yang selalu mengisi setiap perbincangan mereka.

**~A Choice~**

Sakura membuka lemarinya dan mengambil rok hitam sebatas lutut milknya dan mengenakannya. Setelah itu ia juga mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan sebuah cardigan hitam legam yang berlengan panjang pula. Tak lupa juga sebuah stoking hitam. Sip! Semuanya itu dikenakannya dengan begitu rapi, dan sekarang ia sudah terlihat seperti seorang model.

Setelah berpakaian, ia menuju ke meja rias. Diambilnya sebuah bedak yang kemudian ditaburkannya pada wajahnya yang cantik. Puas dengan bedak, kini ia mengambil make up berwarna merah dan memoles wajahnya tipis-tipis. Tidak perlu tebal-tebal, toh wajahnya juga sudah terlihat bercahaya tanpa make up. Wajah beres, kini bibir. Ia mengambil lipstick berwarna pink yang tidak terlalu menor warnanya dan menorehkannya di bibir. Sempurna! Lihatlah betapa cantiknya putri Haruno yang satu ini. Rambut merah muda pendeknya dibiarkan terurai. Memangnya, apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan rambut sependek itu?

Sakura berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin, memeriksa penampilannya yang kalau-kalau ada yang masih belum beres. Tapi semuanya sudah beres, kok. Tidak ada yang perlu ditambah ataupun dikurangi lagi. Ia sudah kelihatan seperti model. Merasa bahwa dirinya sudah sempurna, Sakura langsung mengambil tas hitamnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasurnya dan sebuah map yang berisi surat lamaran kerja. Oke, saatnya berangkat! Sakura hanya tinggal turun ke lantai dasar apartemen dan menemui Ino yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Yeah, ia berangkat dengan Ino dan menggunakan jasa antar jemputnya Ino juga. Dasar Sakura. Maunya nebeng saja. Padahal dia sendiri punya mobil. Tapi tidak digunakan dengan alasan irit bensin. Ckckck.

Sakura mengunci pintu apartemennya dan segera menuju ke lantai dasar dengan menggunakan lift. Setelah itu ia berjalan cepat menuju ke depan gedung apartemen dan mendapati Ino sedang bersandar di dekat pintu mobilnya sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil. Hm, pasti ia sedang mengisi kebosanannya karena menunggu Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Hai, Ino. Tumben kau sudah datang? Biasanya terlambat," Sakura meledek.

"Kau ini, Sakura. Bisanya hanya meledekku saja," jawab Ino, sedikit tersinggung. " Ya sudah, sekarang masuklah ke mobilku," kata Ino, yang disambung dengan anggukan pelan dari Sakura. Dan kedua gadis itupun masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam tersebut dan kemudian menuju ke Xerryone High School, tempat kerja baru untuk si Haruno Sakura.

**~A Choice~**

Sesampainya di XHS, Sakura dan Ino segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang besar dan terlihat modern itu. Pertama kali Sakura menginjakkan kaki di sana, ia agak terperangah juga, soalnya sekolah XHS itu besar sekali. Dibandingkan dengan sekolah yang membuat cerita ini, XHS justru mungkin 3 kali lipatnya.

Sakura dan Ino yang sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut, langsung disambut dengan suasana sepi dan sunyi. Memang, karena sekarang masih pukul 8.15, murid-murid di sekolah ini masih asyik dengan pelajaran mereka. Dan mereka baru bisa bebas dari pelajaran-pelajaran itu ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 waktu Jepang bagian Konohagakure tepatnya di Xerryone High School.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan di sebuah koridor panjang yang sepi, yang dihadapan mereka telah terbentang sebuah perempatan (?) yang entah akan membawa mereka ke mana. Namun koridor yang tadinya sepi itu langsung menjadi berisik karena suara langkah kaki mereka menggema. Di lantai satu ini tidak terdapat kelas. Jika kalian memilih jalan lurus melalui perempatan itu, kalian akan menemukan sebuah lapangan yang luas. Namun lapangan yang luas itu bukanlah lapangan untuk olahraga maupun upacara, melainkan sebuah tempat yang besar dan luas layaknya sebuah taman. Di tengah-tengah lapangan itu terdapat sebuah air mancur yang di tengah air mancurnya itu terdapat sebuah patung yang merupakan symbol dari XHS. Dan di sekitar air mancur terdapat beberapap buah tanaman hujau serta bunga-bungaan yang indah dan tertata rapi. Suara gemericik air dari air mancur itu begitu enak didengar dan rasanya teduh sekali. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan sekitar yang bersih dan rapi, yang tak terlihat satupun sampah di sana. Sungguh, sekolah ini mirip seperti taman.

Selain itu, kalau kalian berjalan lurus lagi, melewati air mancur tadi, kalian akan kembali menemukan sebuah koridor yang nantinya akan menghubungkan kalian dengan kantin, perpustakaan, ruang ekstrakurikuler musik, teater, tari, paduan suara, 2 buah ruang multimedia, Lab. Bahasa, Lab. Fisika/Biologi, Lab. Komputer, dan aula. Oke, kembali ke perempatan. Jika kalian memilih belok ke kiri, kalian hanya akan menemukan ruang guru dan kantor kepala sekolah. Jika belok ke kanan, kalian akan menemukan ruang TU (Tata Usaha), koperasi, UKS, dapur (untuk membuat minuman para guru) dan ruang konseling. Dan di ujung koridor kiri maupun kanan, terdapat tangga yang besar dan panjang. Jadi, ruang kelasnya ada di lantai 2 sampai 4. Setiap lantai diisi 14 kelas, baik untuk yang kelas IPS maupun IPA. Bayangkan sendiri besarnya sekolah itu, ya? Belum lagi ditambah ruang ekrakurikuler dan laboratorium dan yang lain-lain. Ckckckck.

Sakura dan Ino berbelok ke koridor sisi kiri. Mereka berdua menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan langkah tenang namun pasti. Ketika sampai di depan ruangan yang dimaksud, Sakura mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Dan tak lama, sebuah suara muncul dari dalam untuk mempersilakan mereka masuk. Langsung saja, tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sakura membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan mengucapkan kata 'permisi', dan masuk ke sana diikuti Ino.

"Ya, silakan duduk, Nona," kata si kepala sekolah dengan tenang dan datar. Sakura dan Inopun langsung duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, yang terletak di depan meja kepala sekolah.

Sakura memperhatikan seorang pria yang ada di depannya itu. Ia merasa agak aneh dengan si kepala sekolah itu. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kepala sekolah itu terlihat aneh. Rambut aneh, wajah aneh, dan pasti sifatnya juga aneh. Lihatlah, rambutnya saja tebal dan bentuknya seperti sebuah mangkuk, alisnya tebal dan hitam pekat, dan wajahnya terlihat begitu aneh. _Ih, norak sekali orang ini, _batin Sakura.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si kepala sekolah.

"Sebenarnya, Bapak Kepala Sekolah," kata Ino, "saya dan teman saya…"

"Tunggu dulu," sela si kepala sekolah. "Jangan panggil saya 'Bapak Kepala Sekolah'. Tapi panggil saya Maito-sama. Saya adalah orang terhormat di sini. Jadi, jangan panggil dengan sebutan bapak. Saya kan masih muda," kata si kepala sekolah dengan _pede _-nya.

_Apa dia bilang? Muda? Dia bilang dirinya muda? Mimpi ada dia semalam? Wajah sudah keriput begitu masih bilang muda, _batin Sakura lagi.

"Eh, iya, Maito-sama. Saya minta maaf," Ino meminta maaf sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Hm, begitu baru terdengar enak. Nah, jadi, tadi Anda mau bilang apa?" tanya Maito-sama lagi.

"Begini, Maito-sama, saya dengar sekolah ini sedang membutuhkan guru bahasa Inggris, karena katanya guru bahasa Inggris di sini sangat kurang. Makanya, saya berminat untuk melamar kerja di sini. Ini surat lamaran kerja saya," jawab Sakura, dan langsung menyerahkan mapnya pada Maito-sama, dan Maito-sama menerimanya.

Maito-sama membuka map tersebut dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ia memperhatikan kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan itu dengan saksama. Sesekali ia manggut-manggut tidak jelas. Memangnya dia manggut-manggut karena apa? Toh itu juga cuma surat lamaran kerja.

"Oh, Anda pernah berhenti mengajar, ya, Haruno-san?" tanya Minato-sama dengan tatapan mata yang masih terpaku pada surat lamaran kerja Sakura.

"Benar, Minato-sama," jawab Sakura sopan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya si kepala sekolah ingin tahu.

"Itu karena saya merasa tidak betah di sana. Soalnya, ada salah satu rekan kerja saya yang sukanya menjahili saya. Dia laki-laki, dan katanya suka dengan saya. Dia pernah _menembak_ saya tapi saya tolak karena saya sudah punya kekasih. Sejak ditolak itulah, dia jadi suka mendekati saya dan saya merasa risih. Akhirnya, saya mengundurkan diri saja dari sekolah itu," jelas Sakura berbohong.

"APA?" Maito-sama langsung berteriak histeris. Entah karena kaget atau apa, tapi yang jelas kepala sekolah itu lebay sangat. "Wah, keterlaluan sekali pria itu. Kenapa kau tidak hajar saja dia dan beri dia pelajaran? Biar dia kapok! Karena, kelihatannya kau punya tangan yang cukup kuat untuk menghajar orang."

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama menatap Maito-sama yang sedang berkomentar setelah mendengar cerita Sakura. Kedua gadis itu diam dan menatap Maito-sama dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka hanya heran saja, ada apa dengan kepala sekolah itu? Baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat ada kepala sekolah yang seperti itu. Sudah wajahnya aneh, sikapnya juga aneh. Kepala sekolah ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kewibawaannya. Dia malah lebih mirip pelawak daripada kepala sekolah. Sungguh tidak patut.

"Maaf," kata Maito-sama, yang mulai duduk dengan penuh wibawa kembali. "Oh, jadi itu alasan Anda berhenti mengajar, ya? Oke, oke. Tapi Anda tidak bisa langsung saya terima. Anda harus saya tes terlebih dahulu. Besok, kembalilah kemari pukul 7 tepat dan saya akan meminta Anda mengajar kelas 3-7 sebagai tes. Setelah itu, kita akan lihat tanggapan para murid dan saya juga akan memantau Anda dari luar."

"Baiklah, Minato-sama. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya," jawab Sakura.

"Oke, surat ini saya bawa terlebih dahulu. Dan kalau saya lihat sudah baik, saya akan menghubungi Anda dan akan saya beritahukan kapan Anda bisa mulai bekerja."

"Iya, Minato-sama. Ini nomor telepon saya. Kalau sudah ada konfirmasi, Anda bisa menghubungi saya." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kartu kecil berwarna merah muda dengan gambar _background _bunga sakura. Yeah, bahasa gampangnya adalah kartu nama.

"Tentu. Saya akan menghubungi Anda. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, saya mau undur diri dulu, Minato-sama."

"Oh, ya, silakan-silakan."

"Permisi."

Sakura dan Ino keluar dari ruangan Minato-sama. Mereka kembali berjalan di koridor dan menuju ke parkiran untuk pulang. Sakura merasa senang karena akhirnya dapat pekerjaan setelah menganggur setahun. Hah, jadi guru lagi rupanya.

"Ino," panggil Sakura.

"Ya?" jawab Ino singkat.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kau duluan saja. Tapi aku jangan kau tinggal," kata Sakura.

"Oke. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Iya, Pig."

Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Ino dan berjalan mencari toilet. Tapi ia tidak menemukan toilet sama sekali. Ia pergi ke perempatan dan memilih jalan lurus dan sampai di lapangan. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan toilet. Lalu, ia berjalan lagi ke koridor yang ada di seberang lapangan dan menemukan kantin. Ia pun bertanya pada si penjaga kantin di mana toilet berada. Dan setelah diberitahu, Sakura langsung menuju ke tempat yang diberitahu. Huft, sekolah besar-besar, toiletnya tersembunyi.

Sakura berjalan menuju toilet. Ia berjalan dengan cepat karena takut ditinggal Ino. Namun tiba-tiba, kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Ternyata, kakinya yang terasa sakit ada di bagian lutut yang bekas ia terjatuh di jalan karena terserempet motor 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi kok bisa, ya? Kan kejadian sudah lama, tapi sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Sakura mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia tetap terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga ia sampai di toilet. Tapi sayangnya, ketika ia hampir sampai di toilet, ia malah terjatuh karena tak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang ada di lututnya. Namun keberuntungan memihak padanya. Seseorang yang baik hati langsung menopang tubuh Sakura agar tidak benar-benar terjatuh. Hah, akhirnya.

Orang yang menolong itu langsung membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Sakura berterima kasih pada orang itu sambil memijit lututnya tanpa menatap mata orang itu sedikitpun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya. Hanya sakit sedikit, kok," jawab Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat orang itu. Perasaan yang sama juga terjadi pada orang itu. Kedua orang itu saling terkejut ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Kedua permata yang cerah dan gelap itu kembali bertemu. Permata emerald dan permata onyx. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, mereka bertemu lagi…

**-To Be Continued-**

Gaje… Buset dah! Oke, review saja kalo begitu!


	4. Kisah Baru Dimulai

Readers, saya menyadari bahwa BANYAK KESALAHAN KATA MAUPUN TULISAN YANG SAYA KETIK DI CHAPTER 3! Sungguh, betapa bodohnya saya ini. Maklum, saya ng-edit-nya cuma sekali. Biasanya sampe tiga kali gitu. Saya itu sampe malu setengah mati! Tahukah Anda di mana letak kesalahan saya? Kalimat: Sakura memasukkan tas-nya ke dalam tas bla bla bla… Itu harusnya HP-nya yang dimasukin! Bukan tasnya! Ugh! Sungguh malu diriku, tahu? So, maafkan saya atas keteledoran saya yang sangat parah. Anda boleh mengejek saya. Anda boleh bilang kalo bodoh. Karena itu memang benar! Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf ya? *blush* Maap… Maap sekaliiii….. *bungkuk2* Saya janji akan lebih teliti lagi dalam mengetik.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mengoreksi kesalahan2 yang ada di chapter 3. Terutama buat Rizuka Hanayuuki, yang sudah mengkoreksi kesalahan saya. Terima kasih, Rizuka-san… Berarti mata Anda lebih baik dari mata saya. Pertahankan mata Anda, karena mata Anda sangat sempurna dan indah pastinya. Dan kalau meng-edit jangan seperti saya yang cuma sekali. Oke? (Malah ceramah).

Selamat membaca… (ujung2nya gaje *plak*)

**A Choice**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Chapter 4: Kisah Baru Dimulai-**

Sakura menatap dua permata indah yang ada di depannya, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling menatap, saling bertukar pandang, tentu saja dalam keheningan. Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke cukup dekat. Dan kalau boleh author bilang, Sakura sempat terpesona juga melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampan dari dekat. Oh, tapi ayolah. Sakura kan sudah punya kekasih. Jadi, untuk apa ia terpesona dengan Sasuke? Seharusnya ia lebih terpesona dengan wajahnya Naruto, bukannya Sasuke.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke datar sambil membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dengan baik kembali, walaupun dengan terpincang-pincang.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Oh, ya, kalau tidak salah kau kan orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyerempetku itu, kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau sekolah di sini rupanya?"

"Hm," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat lagi. Hah, kalau perlu tidak usah menjawab sekalian. Dari tadi jawabannya hanya hm dan hm.

"Oh… Kau beruntung bisa bersekolah di sini. Sekolah yang besar. Ng, ya sudah, ya? Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di sana. Ia pergi menuju toilet untuk menuntaskan 'panggilan alam'nya. Dan setelah selesai, ia menuju ke wash truffle dan mencuci tangannya sampai bersih. Dihadapannya telah terpampang sebuah cermin yang besar yang terlihat begitu bersih dan mengkilap. Iapun mendongakkan wajahnya ke cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya yang manis itu.

"Aku akan menjadi guru untuk anak tadi?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, masih dengan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. "Jadi, dia akan jadi muridku? Tapi kenapa sepertinya ada yang aneh, ya? Dia terlihat sebaya denganku. Apa jangan-jangan dia memang sebaya denganku? Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi berpikir begitu? Aku tidak perlu memikirnya. Lebih baik aku segera kembali pada Ino atau aku benar-benar akan ditingalkan orang itu."

**~A Choice~**

Paginya, Sakura kembali datang ke Xerryone High School. Ia menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah dan berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Maito-sama untuk mendapatkan pengarahan dari kepala sekolah berambut mangkok tersebut. Setelah selesai, barulah Sakura dan Maito-sama menuju ke kelas 3-7 yang berada di lantai paling atas dan paling ujung. Huft, cukup melelahkan juga untuk bisa sampai di kelas itu.

Maito-sama mengetuk pintu kelas 3-7 sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian masuk ke sana diikuti Sakura. Suasana tenang dan sunyi langsung menyelimuti kelas itu. Sakura dan Maito-sama berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging. Sebanyak 29 siswa di kelas 3-7 duduk dengan manis dan sopan mengetahui kepala sekolah mereka beserta seorang gadis asing masuk ke kelas mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang, namun ada juga yang terlihat santai.

Sakura memperhatikan satu per satu wajah calon muridnya. Ada ayang wajahnya cantik, manis, tampan, menakutkan (?), ada yang culun, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun matanya berhenti memperhatikan wajah-wajah tadi ketika didapatinya sebuah wajah yang ia kenal dan ia tahu. Ia tak asing lagi dengan wajah itu. Sungguh, soalnya itu wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah orang yang sudah menyerempetnya dan yang sudah menolongnya kemarin sewaktu ia hampir jatuh. Oh, bertemu lagi rupanya.

'Jadi, dihari percobaanku mengajar, aku akan mengajar dia?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa Maito-sama, yang disusul jawaban keras dari murid-murid kelas 3-7. "Di jam pelajaran saat ini akan diisi bahasa Inggris. Nanti untuk lebih jelasnya nanti akan dijelaskan oleh wanita cantik di sebelah saya."

Sakura sedikit tersipu ketika dibilang cantik. Oh, tapi itu benar, kan? Sakura memang cantik. Itu sih menurut Maito-sama. Entah bagaimana menurut kalian.

"Baiklah," Sakura memulai, "sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura, umur 23 tahun dan tinggal di The Diamond Apartment. Sebenarnya saya tinggal di Amegakure, tapi saya ke Konoha untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sebelumnya, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya saat ini saya hanya percobaan mengajar pada kalian karena saya melamar bekerja di sini dan harus melalui tes. Jadi, ini bukan hari pertama saya, tapi hanya sebuah tes. Kalau saya diterima, saya akan mengajar kalian untuk seterusnya. Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Salah satu murid laki-laki langsung angkat tangan setelah Sakura bertanya apakah ada yang ingin bertanya. Murid itu terlihat bersemangat sekali ketika angkat tangan.

"Apakah Haruno-san sudah punya pacar? Kalau belum, mau jadi pacar saya? Saya orangnya setia, kok," tanya laki-laki itu, yang disambut tawa dari murid-murid yang lain. Namun ada juga yang bersorak 'hu' dengan suara yang keras. Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil senyum-senyum saja. Walaupun murid lain tertawa, tapi siswa berambut emo dari klan Uchiha yang duduk di barisan paling belakang itu diam saja dan tidak mempedulikannya. Wajahnya begitu datar dan ia duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia jadi lebih mirip dengan patung.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawab pertanyaan murid laki-laki itu, "Iya. Saya sudah punya pacar. Jangan patah hati, ya?"

Wajah murid laki-laki itu langsung merengut dan terlihat kecewa. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa (sekali lagi) tersenyum.

"Oke, saya tidak akan memanggil kalian semua anak-anak, tapi saya akan memanggil kalian teman-teman. Jadi, anggap saja kalau kita sebaya. Kita semua sama dan tidak ada yang berbeda, walaupun saya memang lebih tua dari kalian. Untuk memanggil, cukup panggil Sakura-san saja. Kalau panggil sensei juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Sakura-san," kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, semuanya," Maito-sama ganti berbicara. "Sekarang kalian akan menikmati pelajaran bahasa Inggris kalian bersama dengan Nona Haruno Sakura untuk kali ini. Aku harap kalian semua bisa cepat akrab dengannya, ya? Jaga kelas dan jaga sikap kalian. Jangan ramai dan perhatikan terus apa yang dia ajarkan pada kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Maito-sama," jawab murid-murid kelas 3-7 serentak, kecuali si Uchiha yang masih diam seperti patung itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu. Mari, Haruno-san," Maito-sama undur diri pada Sakura, dan Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Nah, teman-teman sekarang aku ingin agar kalian mengeluarkan buku tulis kalian," perintah Sakura pada calon muridnya itu. Murid-murid kelas 3-7 langsung mengeluarkan buku tulis mereka dengan serentak. Namun, pemuda Uchiha yang duduk di bangku paling ujung itu masih diam dalam posisi duduknya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Maito-sama yang memperhatikan dari luar kelas hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah si Uchiha itu.

"Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan pada kalian semua tentang _Phrase_. Saya tahu mungkin kalian semua sudah pernah diajarkan tentang _phrase_, tapi saya akan mengulangnya lagi pada kalian agar kalian ingat terus. Oke, jadi yang dimaksud dengan _phrase _adalah…"

Sakura berhenti berkata setelah ia melihat si Uchiha itu hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mata onyx Uchiha itu memperhatikan langit biru yang cerah dengan asyiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun yang dikatakan Sakura. Coba kalian tanya apakah yang akan diajarkan oleh Sakura hari ini, pasti dia tidak tahu. Si Uchiha itu memang memiliki sikap yang buruk. Pada orang tuanya saja dia berani, apalagi dengan guru yang umurnya muda seperti Sakura?

Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa sakit hati dengan sikap Sasuke yang kurang ajar begitu. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Ia sudah bicara panjang lebar tapi tidak dihargai. Kalau kalian Sakura, kalian pasti juga sakit hati, bukan?

"Ehem…" Sakura berdehem, sebagai isyarat agar Uchiha Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi percuma. Pemuda itu pura-pura tidak dengar walaupun ia dengar. Ia masih asyik menagumi langit biru yang indah dan cerah di pagi hari yang hangat ini.

"Anda yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dan paling ujung. Bisakah wajah Anda menghadap ke depan?" kata Sakura dengan penuh kesabaran. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak dan mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Ia menatap gadis berambut pink itu dengan tatapan mata datar. Dan dengan sangat tidak sopan, Sasuke menjawab, "Kau bicara padaku, ya?"

Sakura serasa dihantam batu yang besar. Ia malah berubah menjadi emosi ketika mendengar jawaban yang tidak mengenakkan di telinga dari Sasuke. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk sabar dan mengontrol emosinya. Sabaaaaar. Ini kan masih percobaan. Jadi, emosinya ditahan dan disimpan terlebih dahulu. Kalau mau marah, besok saja kalau sudah diterima jadi guru.

"Tentu saja denganmu. Memangnya, aku berbicara dengan tembok?" jawab Sakura kesal. "Sekarang keluarkan bukumu dan catat hal-hal penting yang kukatakan. Cepat."

"Hah, tidak ada hal penting yang perlu kucatat. Semuanya tidak berguna."

Sakura semakin bertambah emosi, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menahannya. Ia hanya tidak mau cepat tua hanya karena menghadapi orang macam Sasuke seperti itu. Sekali lagi ia akan mencoba dengan cara yang halus. Kalau dengan cara yang halus ia masih belum bisa diberitahu, terpaksa harus dengan cara yang kasar.

"Kalau malas, kau bisa keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau ada murid yang malas saat aku mengajar, terutama orang yang seperti kau," kata Sakura, sedikit mengancam.

"Oke. Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga sudah akan keluar. Terima kasih sudah menyuruhku keluar. Aku bebas sekarang."

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia berniat keluar kelas seperti yang dikatakan Sakura. Ketika ia berjalan melintasi Sakura, ia menyeringai tipis pada gadis itu. Seringaian yang lumayan menusuk. Dan setelah itu, ia benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Emosinya yang tadi menggebu-gebu kini semakin berkurang. _Sabarlah, Sakura. Sabaaar, _kata Sakura, menyabar-nyabarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ng, sensei," panggil salah seorang murid perempuan berambut cokelat semu oranye panjang yang diketahui bernama Sasame.

"Iya?" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kalau menurutku, lebih baik sensei jangan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kelas. Justru itu malah menguntungkan untuknya. Dia bisa bebas dan bolos. Sifat Uchiha Sasuke memang seperti itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sudah kelihatan sekali dari cara dia bersikap, berbicara, dan juga menatap. Tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin agar dia keluar daripada mengganggu pandangan mataku. Namun aku menghargaimu juga. Terima kasih banyak, ya?" balas Sakura.

_Jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke? Hm… Setahuku Uchiha itu sebuah klan yang sangat dihormati dan disegani di Konoha. Tapi kenapa sikapnya seperti itu? _

"Oke, kita lanjutkan kembali pelajaran kita. Jadi, _phrase _adalah…"

Sakura kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang tadi sempat terputus karena melihat sikap Sasuke yang membuat mata sakit. Ternyata, gadis itu cukup semangat juga mengajar di kelas 3-7. Karena dia semangat, murid-murid yang diajarnyapun juga semangat. Tapi sesekali, Sakura juga marah-marah dan menegur beberapa orang murid yang ramai sendiri. Ah, namun tak apa. Toh suasana kelas juga sedikit berbeda ketika Sakura berada di sana.

**~A Choice~**

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Haruno-san. Saya senang sekali dengan cara Anda mengajar," kata Maito-sama pada Sakura ketika ia selesai mengajar. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah, dan Sakura sedang menerima evaluasi dari si kepala sekolah.

"Iya, Maito-sama. Saya juga banyak berterima kasih karena boleh diberi kesempatan untuk di-tes sebelum akhirnya saya dapat mengajar di sini." Sakura sedikit membungkuk.

"Tentu saja, Haruno-san. Tapi lain kali kalau mengajar jangan galak-galak, ya? Tadi itu Anda terlalu keras menegur muridnya," tegur Maito-sama pada Sakura, karena tadi sewaktu mengajar Sakura terlihat galak dan sadis (?).

"Benarkah?" Sakura seperti tidak percaya. "Oh, kalau begitu saya minta maaf. Saya janji lain kali tidak akan segalak itu. Soalnya tadi saya terbawa emosi."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa mengerti, kok."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah saya diterima mengajar di sekolah ini?"

"Kalau untuk diterima atau tidaknya, bersabarlah sebentar. Nanti saya akan memberitahukannya pada Anda. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya juga berharap Anda diterima. Hal ini akan saya rapatkan dulu dengan guru-guru yang lain."

"Iya, Maito-sama. Kalau begitu saya mau pulang dulu."

"Oh, iya. Hati-hati di jalan, ya?"

"Iya, Maito-sama."

Sakura berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Maito-sama dan menuju ke gerbang XHS untuk pulang dengan taksi dan menyetopnya dari sana. Namun sepertinya, ia tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan itu, karena tepat di dekat gerbang XHS, seseorang yang dengan gaya sok _cool_-nya sedang menunggu dirinya di bawah sinar terik matahari. Orang itu berdiri, bersandar pada pintu mobil sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan berpose dengan gaya keren dan memasang tampang sok _cool _yang kalau dilihat aneh sekali.

Sakura berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda yang menunggunya itu. Dan ketika ia dan pemuda itu sudah dekat, iapun menyapa sambil tersenyum, "Hai?" Dan kemudian ia ber_cipika-cipiki _sebentar dengan si pemuda. "Ada apa kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya aku ke sini untuk apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja kau ke sini untuk mencari keponakanmu atau saudaramu. Benar, tidak?" Sakura mencoba menebak. Tapi tebakannya salah. Oh, ayolah. Masa' dia tidak tahu apa maksud kedatangan orang itu?

"Hah, kau ini. Ternyata susah juga punya kekasih yang telmi seperti kau," gumam orang itu, menyindir Sakura.

"Kau bilang aku telmi?" teriak Sakura. Yeah, sekedar bercanda.

"Eh? Tidak, kok. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kalau kau telmi, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jadi guru di sekolah elit begini?"

"Hah, kau ini. Aku kan belum jadi guru. Masih dalam masa percobaan. Berarti, aku pintar, kan, Naruto?"

Oh, ternyata dia, Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih hatinya Haruno Sakura. Benar Uzumaki Naruto, atau yang biasa dipanggil Naruto, berutubuh tinggi, kulit putih, dan berambut pirang yang bentuknya aneh, yaitu mirip bentuk kulit buah durian. Ia adalah seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan besar yang dikelola oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kaya? Oh, sudah pasti.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 8 tahun. Hubungan cinta mereka dimulai ketika mereka kelas 1 SMA. Asal readers tahu saja, dulu waktu SMA, Naruto dan Sakura lengket sekali. Mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, bagaikan cat dengan temboknya. Kalaupun dipisahkan, mereka pasti akan menempel lagi. Sungguh, kedua orang itu memang mirip seperti amplop dengan perangko.

"Iya, iya. Kau pintar. Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang cepat kau masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Naruto.

"Pulang? Kau hanya mengantarku pulang?" ujar Sakura yang sepertinya ia protes terhadap perkataan Naruto. Ia terlihat tidak begitu puas dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Sepertinya ia meminta sesuatu hal yang lebih daripada sekedar pulang ke apartemen.

"Tentu saja pulang. Memangnya mau ke mana lagi?"

Sakura sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan dengan sedikit manja, ia menjawab, "Ya harusnya kau tidak mengantarku pulang. Kau kan bisa antar aku ke mall, ke restoran, ke taman, jalan-jalan, dan kita kencan bersama. Masa' kau hanya mengantarku pulang? Kan tidak romantis."

Naruto tertawa kecil setelah Sakura berkata demikian. Iapun mengusap-usap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sekalian saja, ia juga mengacak-acak rambut gadisnya itu. "Kau ini. Kupikir apaan. Jadi kau ingin agar aku mengantarmu ke mall? Oke, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke mall sekarang juga. Bagaimana? Kau senang, kan?"

"Eh? Kau benar-benar akan mengantarku ke sana? Naruto, aku hanya bercanda, kok. Aku tidak sungguhan," kata Sakura yang kemudian menolak untuk pergi ke mall. Ah, dasar Sakura. Jangan plin-plan dong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kemarin aku juga baru gajian, jadi aku bisa belikan apapun yang kau mau. Sudah, sekarang cepat kau masuk ke mobil dan kita ke mall."

"Naruto, aku merepotkanmu, tahu?"

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Sudahlah. Merepotkan atau tidak pokoknya sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke mall. Ayolah, Saku-chan. Aku kan juga sudah jarang mengajakmu jalan-jalan begini," kata Naruto sedikit memaksa. Ingat, ya? SEDIKIT.

"Oke, oke. Kalau memang itu maumu, _why not_?" Sakura menyerah, dan menerima ajakan Naruto untuk pergi ke mall. Naruto tersenyum lebar, puas karena akhirnya bisa membujuk Sakura juga. Dan setelah itu, ia mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menuju ke mall ternama di Konoha, yaitu Xelantiqua Mall, _sequel _dari Xelantiqua Café.

Dan sementara itu, di kelas 3-7, murid-murid yang sebanyak 29 itu, sedang asyik membicarakan Sakura dan cara mengajarnya bersama dengan sang kepala sekolah, Yang Mulia Maito Guy. Antara kepala sekolah dan murid, mereka serius berdebat untuk menentukan apakah Sakura lulus uji coba atau tidak. Kalau misalnya lulus, maka Sakura bisa mengajar di sana. Kalau tidak, ya tetap tidak bisa mengajar dong.

"Menurutku, Sakura-san orang yang menyenangkan. Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau dia diterima di sini. Soalnya aku jadi lebih mengerti tentang bahasa Inggris ketika dijelaskan oleh Sakura-san daripada guru yang lain," komentar salah satu murid perempuan yang ada di kelas 3-7, tentang Sakura.

"Iya, Pak Kepala Sekolah. Saya setuju. Soalnya, gurunya cantik. Nanti aku bisa tambah semangat mengikuti pelajaran bahasa Inggris!" sahut siswa laki-laki dengan penuh semangat, yang akhirnya mendapat sorakan 'hu' yang keras dari siswa yang lain, kecuali siswa yang duduk di paling belakang ujung kanan dekat jendela kelas yang kerjaannya dari tadi hanya diam saja sambil memandangi langit. Heran, apa dia tidak bosan setiap jam pelajaran memandangi langit terus? Apa dia benar-benar kagum dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang besar berwarna biru itu? Ckckck.

"Aku tidak setuju! Soalnya dia galak!" sahut yang lain lagi.

"Ia galak karena kau nakal," tambah yang lain.

Dan tiba-tiba, kelas berubah menjadi gaduh setelah 28 siswa (karena yang duduk di pojok belakang sana tidak ikut-ikutan) kelas 3-7 beradu argumen untuk menentukan apakah Sakura diterima mengajar atau tidak. Maito-sama yang merupakan kepala sekolah di sana merasa dianggap tidak ada oleh murid-murid. Ia malah _dicuekin _oleh murid-muridnya sendiri. Mereka masih sibuk ber-argumen, sibuk dengan pendapatnya masing-masing. Bahkan karena ada yang pendapatnya tidak digubris sama sekali, salah satu murid sampai membentak-bentak dan terbawa emosi. Waduh, terlalu berlebihan dia. Berlebihan abiez! Tidak hanya membentak-bentak, menggembrak mejapun sampai ada.

Maito-sama sebagai kepala sekolah yang merasa tidak dihargai langsung berkata dengan suara berat dan keras, "Diam dan tenanglah!" Dan sedetik kemudian, kelas menjadi sunyi senyap. Ke28 murid itu langsung duduk kembali di bangku mereka masing-masing dengan sopan. Hm, ternyata Maito-sama yang aneh itu bisa galak juga. Wajah murid-murid saja sampai terlihat tegang.

"Aku hanya meminta kalian untuk berkomentar bukan berdebat sendiri-sendiri. Kalian ini memalukan sekali. Apakah kalian tidak bisa tenang seperti Sasuke, hah?" kata Maito-sama, mencontohkan Sasuke sebagai contoh yang baik untuk ke28 murid itu. Padahal yang baik hanya sikap duduk manisnya, bukan sifat-nya.

"Kalau itu bukan tenang, Maito-sama. Tapi bisu!" sahut siswa laki-laki berambut merah. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya diejek, langsung melirik si rambut merah itu dengan tajam. Tatapannya benar-benar tajam, lebih tajam dari pisau. Dalam hati, ingin sekali rasanya si pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menghajar si rambut merah. Namun ia mencoba untuk sabar. Sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol emosinya. Tapi kalau ada yang mengejeknya lagi, mungkin kesabarannya akan habis dan ia benar-benar akan menghajar orang yang mengejeknya. Entah itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Hi~ Sadis benar dia.

"Sasori, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu kan kalau ucapanmu itu tidak sopan?" Maito-sama menegur.

"Iya, sensei. Maafkan aku," kata siswa berambut merah itu dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah mendengar debat kalian, aku cukup puas mendengarnya. Sebanyak 92 persen mengatakan setuju dan sebanyak 7 persen tidak setuju," Maito-sama menanggapi.

"7 persen? Lalu satu persennya ke mana?" tanya siswa lain yang bernama Tobi, yang dikenal sebagai anak baik di XHS.

"Satu persennya adalah Sasuke yang belum memberikan tanggapan apa-apa. Apa tanggapanmu tentang Haruno Sakura, Sasuke?" jawab Maito-sama, sembari mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kala itu masih duduk dengan tenang dengan mata yang terpaku pada langit, mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Maito-sama dan menjawab, "Terima saja dia untuk mengajar di sini."

"Apa apalasanmu?" Maito-sama ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Aku ingin membuatnya kesal dan akhirnya ia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini. Kau tahu? Membuat orang lain kesal itu menyenangkan sekali," kata Sasuke dingin, masih dengan tatapan yang tajam. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ia menyeringai. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa diam sambil bergidik ngeri. Pikir mereka, baru pertama kali ini mereka menemui murid yang seperti itu. Senakal apapun murid, tapi ia tidak perlu membuat gurunya frustasi dan akhirnya mengundurkan diri, bukan? Sungguh alasan yang aneh dan tidak logis. Di sisi lain, Sasuke memang menakutkan dan menjengkelkan, tapi di sisi yang lainnya ia juga tidak masuk akal.

"Aku harap kau bisa bicara yang lebih sopan di depanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Memang sudah banyak guru yang frustasi karenamu, bahkan sampai ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri. Jadi, alasanmu membuat mereka frustasi agar mereka mengundurkan diri, begitu? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau saja yang keluar dari sekolah ini?" tutur si kepala sekolah.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau keluar dari sini. Sekolah ini memberiku kesenangan yang luar biasa. Aku bisa membuat siapapun sebal terhadapku. Aku bisa membuat semua orang dongkol karena ku. Rumah hanya tempat pelampiasan kemarahan orang tua dan kakakku. Suara mereka membuat telingaku sakit. Aku tidak suka degan mereka. Aku hanya suka dengan tempat ini. Tempat di mana semua orang bisa kupermainkan," jawab Sasuke lagi, masih dengan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal.

Maito-sama tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Sungguh, berarti tujuannya di sini bukan belajar karena terpaksa, tapi karena ia ingin mempermainkan guru dan menyingkirkan mereka satu per satu. Ckckck. Entah setan mana yang berhasil mencuci otaknya sehingga dia bisa jadi Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti ini. Bukan yang baik, malah yang buruk.

"Baiklah, jawaban dari kalian semua akan aku tampung. Sisanya ada di tangan sekolah. Kita tunggu saja hasilnya."

**~A Choice~**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dan ketika punggungnya sudah menyentuh benda empuk itu, rasanya nyamaaaaaan sekali, soalnya seharian ini ia tidak pernah berhenti melakukan kegiatan. Semua aktivitasnya dari pagi hingga malam ini tidak pernah berhenti. Mau tahu apa saja kesibukan Sakura hari ini? Pertama, pagi-pagi ia sudah harus mandi, berdandan, berpakaian rapi, dan pergi ke Xerryone High School untuk percobaan mengajar. Kedua, selesai percobaan ia pergi ke mall bersama dengan Naruto, menghabiskan sebagian waktunya bersama dengan kekasih tercinta. Jalan-jalan dari pukul 09.34 dan pulang ke apartemen pukul 01.56. Ketiga, sampai rumah ia langsung bersih-bersih apartemen karena tadi pagi tidak sempat bersih-bersih karena percobaan. Keempat, pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan untuknya hari ini. Kelima, memasak. Keenam, membersihkan dapur yang berantakan. Ketujuh, barulah ia mandi. Kedepalan, membantuk tetangga sebelah untuk membantu mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris. Kesembilan, barulah ia bisa membaringkan tubuh kecilnya saat ini. Ya, aktivitasnya berakhir pukul 07.21p.m. tepatnya adalah saat ini. Huft, capeeek.

"Ugh…" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melenguh setelah mendengar perutnya berbunyi. Oh, ia lapar rupanya.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mencari makan. Ia membuka tudung saji dan betapa kagetnya ia bahwa di balik tudung saji tersebut hanya ada sebuah ayam goreng di atas piring besar berwarna putih. Ya, sebuah ayam goreng di atas piring besar berwarna putih. Hanya itulah satu-satunya makanan di dunia yang ia punya.

Sakura mendesah kecewa karena menunya kali ini hanya ayam goreng satu potong dan nasi putih yang saat ini entah tersisa berapa banyak di _rice cooker_. Hal itu bisa dimaklumi mengingat kegiatan Sakura yang hari ini tiada henti yang membuat tangannya pegal-pegal dan tidak sempat masak banyak-banyak.

"Kalau hanya ayam goreng dan nasi rasanya kurang nikmat. Perutku mana bisa kenyang," gumam Sakura dengan setengah bersedih meratapi nasibnya yang hanya bisa makan ayam goreng dengan nasi. Namun kemudian…

"Aha!"

Di atas kepala Sakura baru saja muncul sebuah lampu bohlam dalam keadaan menyala yang tahu-tahu sudah nongol. Tiba-tiba saja, di otaknya muncul ide untuk beli makan di rumah makan yang ada di dekat apartemennya. Sebenarnya tidak dekat juga, sih. Cukup jauh. Kira-kira jaraknya 200 meter-an, dan letak rumah makan itu ada di gang kecil. Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan mengambil jaket serta dompet dan hand phone-nya. Setelah itu dengan secepat kilat, ia pergi menuju ke rumah makan yang dimaksud dengan berjalan kaki. 'Daripada naik mobil, nanti malah buang-buang bensin. Kan jaraknya dekat,' begitulah prinsip hidup Sakura.

Gadis berambut pendek itu mulai berjalan keluar dari apartemen dan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dan penuh sesak dengan berbagai macam kendaraan. Walaupun malam hari, tapi Konoha tetap ramai. Suara klakson yang terdengar sahut-menyahut menambah suasana semarak jalan raya di kota yang tak terlalu besar ini. Deruman mesin mobil maupun motor yang tedengar tak kalah nyaringnya dengan suara klakson. Asap kendaraan yang menyembur dari knalpot ratusan kendaraan itu membuat udara malam yang harusnya dingin menjadi agak panas.

Sakura memperhatikan setiap kendaraan yang melaju di dekatnya. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ratusan kendaraan itu. Ia cuma tak habis pikir, mengapa orang-orang sangat rela membuang bensin kendaraan mereka untuk berpergian. Apakah mereka tidak bisa irit? Lagipula kan enak jalan kaki atau naik sepeda. Atau kalau perlu gunakan saja fasilitas orang lain atau nebeng orang lain. Sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Sakura pada Ino. _Orang-orang di dunia ini tidak bisa irit bahan bakar. Seharusnya mereka mencontohku yang selalu hemat dengan bahan bakar kendaraan, _batin Sakura. Yah, kalau begitu sih namanya bukan hemat, tapi pelit.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di gang yang nantinya akan membawanya pada rumah makan yang dimaksud, dan matanya sudah mendapati sebuah tempat yang besar dan terang yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali meja dan kursi. Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat sampai ke sana karena perutnya sudah paduan suara sejak tadi. Akhirnya, iapun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa cepat sampai di tempat tujuan. Namun ketika ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, ia malah berhenti berjalan ketika didapatinya seseorang yang dia kenal sedang nongkrong dengan asyiknya dengan beberapa orang temannya sambil menghisap rokok. Seseorang yang dikenalnya itu sesekali juga meminum minuman keras sampai beberapa teguk, setelah itu ia ganti merokok lagi.

Sakura tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu. Ia bahkan sampai sampai tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Mulutnya kelu dan sulit terkatup setelah ia tercengang. Tahu kah siapa orang yang dikenalnya itu? Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, ia melihat Sasuke yang dengan asyiknya minum minuman keras sambil merokok dan tertawa keras-keras seperti orang gila. Sasuke terlihat sangat senang dan puas sekali, seperti tidak ada beban. Sakura yang kala itu merasa pemandangan yang dilihatnya tidak enak mulai menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke yang tidak sepatutunya dilakukan. Apakah ia akan berhasil?

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura memanggil, dan seketika kegiatan Sasuke bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain terhenti.

Sakura memperhatikan teman-teman Sasuke yang semuanya terlihat menakutkan. Ada seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang wajahnya seperti hiu, ada yang wajahnya penuh dengan tindik, ada yang berambut perak dengan tato besar di tangan kirinya yang bertuliskan 'Hidan', dan ada juga yang wajahnya tidak jelas karena separuh tubuhnya kulitnya berwarna putih dan hitam. Mereka semua terlihat _brangasan*_. _Kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di tengah-tengah orang mengerikan seperti ini? _batin Sakura lagi.

"Oh, kau rupanya?" kata Sasuke, yang kemudian menyerahkan botol minuman kerasnya kepada temannya yang bertindik. Kemudian dengan santainya, ia menghisap rokoknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini malam-malam? Dan kenapa kau merokok?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang bersenang-senang di sini. Tidak boleh, ya?" balas Sasuke dengan begitu santai.

"Pulang ke rumahmu sekarang atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolahmu. Dan setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan hukuman!" ancam Sakura, namun Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia malah berpandangan dengan teman-temannya dan kemudian tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, menganggap apa yang barusan dikatakan Sakura itu lucu.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena malu. Tapi ia berkata begitu bukan karena malu. Malu memang iya, tapi ia mengatakan hal itu karena dia emosi dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Dasar. Kau ini bodoh, ya? Untuk apa aku pulang ke rumah? Orang tua dan juga kakakku kan tidak pernah mempedulikanku. Pekerjaan mereka hanya marah dan marah saja padaku. Dan kalaupun kau memang mau melaporkanku pada kepala sekolah yang tolol nan aneh itu, laporkan saja. Aku sudah biasa mendapat hukuman. Iya, kan, kawan-kawan? Hahahahaha." Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya kembali tertawa dengan keras.

"Oke. Tidak masalah kalau kau memang tidak mau pulang. Tapi sekarang lebih baik kau ikut aku." Sakura merampas rokok yang akan dihisap Sasuke dan membuangnya, dan hal itu membuat tawa Sasuke beserta kawan-kawannya terhenti. Ia menginjak rokok itu agar asapnya mati dan menarik tangan Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak bergerombol lagi dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia tetap membawa Sasuke pergi menjauh dari orang-orang tidak tahu diri itu walaupun Sasuke terus menolak untuk berjalan. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan menamparnya.

Sakura kembali dibuat tercengang oleh perilaku Sasuke. Ia memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Sasuke, dan matanya sedikit berair karena kesakitan.

"Kau berani padaku? Itulah akibatnya. Sebenarnya aku bisa memberikanmu tamparan yang lebih. Tapi karena aku masih bisa mengontrol gerak tanganku, kau beruntung kali ini," kata Sasuke lagi.

Teman-teman Sasuke yang tadinya hanya berdiri diam di sana mulai menyusul Sasuke dan sepertinya siap membantu Sasuke untuk melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa keadaan semakin tidak aman untuknya mundur beberapa langkah dengan perasaan takut yang luas biasa. Ia ingin lari tapi kakinya terasa kaku. Ia sulit bergerak karena ia begitu takut.

"Kau takut, manis?" kata teman Sasuke yang bertatokan 'Hidan' sambil membelai dagu Sakura sekilas. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Matanya yang semula hanya berair kini berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir menangis karena ketakutannya pada teman-teman Sasuke itu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu kembali berjalan mundur dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh keluar dari kelopak matanya. Namun langkah mundurnya terhenti ketika Sasuke dengan lembut membelai pipi putihnya yang terasa begitu geli ketika ia merasakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku, Haruno-sensei. Santai saja," ujar Sasuke, yang kemudian semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, hingga akhirnya ia membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Aneh. Apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke? Kenapa ia memeluk Sakura secara tiba-tiba setelah ia menamparnya? Apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya? Dan seseungguhnya, hal itu tidak sopan dan tidak wajar.

"Ingat, ya?" bisik Sasuke. "Jangan macam-macam lagi padaku. Mentang-mentang kau adalah guru, kau berkuasa atasku? Tidak, Haruno-sensei. Itu tidak benar. Kau hanya bisa memberiku hukuman dan tidak ada yang lain, tapi aku bisa memberikan sesuatu hal padamu yang lebih dari sekedar hukuman. Aku tidak akan pernah kapok sampai kau mau menghukumku beribu kali. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Kalau kau bisa menghukumku untuk mengepel seluruh ruangan di sekolah, aku bisa memperbudakmu. Kau mau merasakannya?"

Air mata Sakura kembali tumpah dan kini semakin deras. Detak jantungnya begitu kencang dan rasanya ia ingin ambruk sekarang. Wajahnya sudah memucat saking ketakutannya. Ia sangat ketakutan, bahkan keringat dingin sempat menetes di sekitar pelipisnya. Ketakutannya sama seperti kalian ketakutan melihat hantu atau melihat apapun yang membuat kalian takut. Bahkan, tubuh Sakura sampai kaku dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Suaranya juga tertahan ditenggorokan. Ia ingin minta tolong namun ia tidak bisa. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah menghilangkan seluruh dayanya. Ia tidak bisa berteriak, tidak bergerak, dan hanya diam saja, semua itu karena Sasuke. Ya, semua itu karena Sasuke sudah mengengakang tubuhnya.

"Setakut itukah kau, Haruno-sensei? Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu yang begitu kencang. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu takut padaku?" Sasuke berbisik lagi, yang kemudian dengan isengnya, ia menghirup wanginya rambut Sakura. "Rambutmu wangi, Haruno-sensei."

"Sakura!"

Sebuah suara yang keras muncul di tengah-tengah keramaian kota di malam yang dingin ini. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menjauh dari gadis itu. Ternyata yang memanggil adalah Naruto, kekasih Sakura. Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kaku dan wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Sakura? Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto panik sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura dengan pelan. Namun entah mengapa, setelah Naruto mengguncang tubuh gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melemas dan pandangannya mengabur. Dia, gadis beranama Haruno Sakura itu, tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri . . . . .

**-To Be Continued-**

Emang ada ya orang ketakutan terus pingsan gitu? Aneh benar saya ini. Yah, gak taulah. Saya gak pernah takut yang berlebihan soalnya. Hehehe.

Jadi apa menurut readers tentang chapter 4 ini? Apakah masih terdapat kesalahan ketik yang sangat fatal? Ayo dong, readers, bilang sama saya kalo memang ada salah-salah ketik ato apalah begitu. Jangan diem aja. Readers gak perlu takut sama saya, saya gak akan makan readers, kok. Readers kan tinggal bilang apa aja kesalahan saya, sudah. Selesai, kan? Saya juga bisa terima kok.

Di chapter 3 readers bisa baca kalo memang banyak terdapat kesalahan ketik di sana. Dan kenapa readers yang membaca tidak bilang? Masa' yang mengadu ke saya cuma satu orang? Ayolah…

Waduh. Kok saya kesannya jadi memaksa begitu? Okelah, lupakan semua itu. Tapi yang jangan dilupakan adalah kritik, saran, dan koreksi Anda ketika Anda menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter ini. Oke? Review please…


	5. Just an Ordinary Story

Readers! Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa. Saya minta maaf karena kelamaan meng-update karena laptop yg buat nge-tik dibawa pergi terus, jadinya saya gak bisa ngelanjutin story dan harus menunggu sampai laptop-nya benar-benar kembali ke tangan saya. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia membaca fict ini dan juga sabar menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review dan mem-fave cerita aneh ini. Kalian semua adalah orang-orang terbaik yang pernah saya temui (walaupun tidak secara langsung). Entah mengapa mendapatkan review dari kalian semua membuat saya terharu. Soalnya baru pertama kali ini saya mendapat review sebanyak ini dari readers dan juga author sekalian. SUMPAH! Kalo gak percaya, liat aja di profil saya. Jadi jangan berpikir bahwa saya adalah author profesional (dengan banyak typo dan kesalahan ketik yang melebihi batas wajar).

Jiah, kenapa saya curhat? Oke, akhir kata saya ucapkan selamat membaca…

**A Choice**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Chapter 5: Just an Ordinary Story-**

Mata kedua gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai bergerak-gerak setelah beberapa waktu lamanya tertutup. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, namun cahaya terang yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya harus menutup matanya kembali karena silau. Ya, lampu neon putih terang itu membuat matanya silau. Namun gadis itu tetap nekad untuk tetap membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang merupakan kekasih dari gadis itu terkejut sekaligus senang karena telah mendapati gadisnya dalam keadaan siuman. Iapun mengambil segelas air putih yang terletak di atas sebuah meja di dekat ranjang gadisnya terbaring dan menyerahkan segelas air itu pada si gadis.

"Minum dulu, Sakura," kata Naruto lembut, membantu gadisnya, Haruno Sakura, untuk minum. Sakura meminum air putih yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan menegaknya sampai ia benar-benar puas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian duduk di ranjang Sakura, setelah Sakura berhenti meminum airnya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk memberikan Sakura perhatian yang lebih setelah berhasil dibuat pingsan oleh anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang tidak memiliki tata karma dan perilaku yang baik itu.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Sakura lirih, kemudian tersenyum, meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Wajahmu tadi benar-benar pucat. Kau benar-benar ketakutan, ya?" kata Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar. Entah mengapa tadi itu aku takut sekali. Padahal aku tidak pernah setakut itu biasanya. Bahkan pada muridku sekalipun," balas Sakura.

"Jadi yang tadi itu muridmu?" tanya Naruto lagi, yang kelihatannya sangat ingin tahu.

"Calon."

"Oh?"

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak kemudian memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu membukanya kembali dan bertanya pada Naruto, "Setelah aku pingsan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya diam dan tidak menggubris kelima orang preman-preman tadi ketika…"

"Bukan," Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto. "Mereka semua bukan preman. Yang preman itu hanya orang yang mukanya mirip hiu, yang bertato 'Hidan', bertindik banyak, dan bertubuh setengah hitam setengah putih. Yang wajahnya sok _cool _sepertimu itu bukan preman," Sakura menjelaskan. Terdengar dari ucapan yang ia ucapkan, sudah kelihatan kalau ia membela Sasuke. Hm? Jadi anak kurang ajar yang sudah membuatnya pingsan itu masih bisa dibela, ya? Sakura terlalu baik.

"Sok _cool_? Siapa yang sok _cool_? Aku kan memang _cool_," Naruto sedikit protes. _"_Mm… Oke, lupakan. Jadi, tadi waktu kau pingsan, aku hanya diam dan tidak menggubris keempat orang preman + anak nakal calon muridmu itu. Saat itu pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu yang pingsan dan tidak memikirkan yang lain," jelas Naruto yang telah mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Kau tidak menghajar mereka?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Untuk apa aku menghajar mereka? Tidak usah, aku hanya buang-buang tenaga. Kalau aku menghajar mereka, tubuhmu yang lemas itu mau kuletakkan di mana? Memangnya akan kubiarkan kau tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan seperti tikus mati? Aku tidak mungkin setega itu. Aku kan sayang padamu, jadi daripada menghajar mereka lebih baik langsung bawa kau pulang saja. Yeah, walaupun aku sedikit kesal juga, sih, karena aku juga tidak terima dengan perlakuan mereka terhadapmu."

Oh, sungguh. Lelaki yang merupakan anak tercinta Minato Namikaze itu sungguh perhatian pada kekasihnya. Ketika gadisnya sedang terkulai tak berdaya karena perlakuan kurang ajar dari orang lain, ia tidak mencoba menghajar atau memukul orang tersebut walaupun ia kesal dan tidak terima melihat gadisnya ketakutan seperti itu. Ia mencoba bersabar dan menyimpan kekesalannya dalam hati. Pikirannya hanya terfokus untuk membawa Sakura pulang, bukan untuk menghajar atau memukul mereka. Ah, lelaki yang penuh kesabaran. Sakura sangat beruntung memiliki lelaki yang penuh sabar seperti Naruto.

"Ih, Naruto~" kata Sakura dengan suara keanak-anakan sambil mencubit pipi kanan Naruto. "Kau menyelamatkanku. Saat aku pingsan kau datang dan kau menolongku. Kau baik sekali. Kau adalah pahlawanku, Naruto."

"A… A… Iya. A… Aku tahu kau senang. Ta… Tapi kau tidak perlu mencubitku juga, kan? Sakit, Sakura. Tolong lepaskan, dong," Naruto memohon-mohon.

"Habisnya, kau baik sekali, sih~ Berarti tidak sia-sia, ya, kalau kita pacaran dari kelas 1 SMA sampai saat ini. Aku senang sekali~ 8 tahun telah kita lewati bersama, dan 100 tahun juga akan kita lewati bersama. Sampai kita menikah dan punya anak, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Pokoknya, aku mau bersama dengan Naruto untuk selama-lamanya," Sakura berkomitmen. Entah komitmen itu benar-benar dipegangnya atau tidak. Bisa jadi kan kalau suatu saat mereka putus karena suatu penyebab?

"Eh… Sudah lepaskan tanganmu," Naruto melepaskan cubitan tangan Sakura dan menggenggam benda berjari lima yang mungil dan terasa hangat itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat. Rasanya setelah digenggam tidak ingin dilepas lagi.

Ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto, Sakura merasakan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri yang menjalar di sekujur tangannya. Kehangatan yang jarang-jarang ia dapatkan dan sekarang ia mendapatkannya dari kekasih sendiri. Genggaman lembut nan hangat, siapa yang tak mengharapkannya? Terlebih lagi dari kekasih sendiri.

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Naruto, seakan tidak meng-imani apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kenapa kau seperti tidak mempercayai perkataanku? Kalau kita bisa bertahan selama 8 tahun, berarti kita juga bisa bertahan untuk selamanya, kan? Kau tidak perlu ragu, Naruto. Di hatiku hanya ada dirimu. Dan di hatimu hanya ada dirimu. Selamanya hanya ada kau dan aku. Kalau Tuhan memang menghendaki kita untuk terus bersama, kenapa tidak? Dan kalaupun kita memang tidak diizinkan bersama, apa yang bisa kita perbuat?" kata Sakura.

"Jadi menurutmu kita tidak akan bersama untuk selamanya?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Hubungan kita kan ada dalam rencana Tuhan. Kalau Tuhan memang mau kita bersama, oke. Kalau tidak, ya kita bisa berbuat apa? Semuanya tergantung Tuhan. Tapi kalau aku sih maunya kita bersama untuk selamanya. Soalnya aku sudah terlanjur cinta mati padamu. Aku ingin agar kau menjadi cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirku. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia puas mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya, sangat puas. Ia juga bahagia karena bisa memiliki Haruno Sakura yang selalu menyangi dan mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Bahkan, tadi ia sempat menangis dengan perkataan Sakura, karena itu membuatnya terharu. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura sangat menyangi dirinya setulus hati. Saking senangnya, iapun lantas membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya dan hal itu membuat Sakura sendiri terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih," kata Naruto bahagia.

"Eh? Ng… Iya. Iya, Naruto."

"Kau tahu? Aku beruntung sekali bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Aku sangat senang karena bisa berada di sampingmu selalu. Kupikir waktu aku menyatakan cintaku waktu SMA dulu, kau akan menolakku. Tapi semuanya di luar perkiraanku. Kau menerima cintaku dengan tulus hati. Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu, Sakura. Kau adalah gadis yang baik dan penuh perhatian padaku. Kau tidak seperti gadis lain. Kaulah kebahagiaanku," kata Naruto panjang lebar dengan terisak. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir dengan deras. Oh…. Seterharu itukah dia?

"Naruto? Kau menangis, ya?" tanya Sakura, yang kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak menangis, hanya terharu, Sayang," jawab pemuda itu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ah~ Naruto, kau lucu sekali~" Sakura kembali mencubit pipi Naruto. Entahlah, sepertinya ia gemas dengan Naruto yang wajahnya itu tidak ada _cute_-_cute_-nya sama sekali. "Kupikir Naruto tidak bisa menangis. Tapi ternyata bisa, ya? Naruto _nggak _keren, ah."

"Kau bilang apa?" sahut Naruto yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Ia bilang kalau Naruto tidak keren? Benarkah? Oh, iya. Itu benar. Naruto memang tidak pernah keren, begitu kata Sakura.

"Jadi bagimu aku yang tampan melebihi pangeran manapun ini tidak keren? Bagus sekali ucapanmu itu?"

"Itu benar. Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa.

"Awas kau, ya, Sakura!"

Begitulah. Malam yang buruk untuk Sakura setelah bertemu Sasuke tadi berubah menjadi malam yang membahagiakan ketika ia berada di sisi Naruto saat ini. Naruto yang selalu menemaninya, Naruto yang setia padanya, Naruto yang selalu menghiburnya, dan Naruto yang akan tetap menjadi cinta sejatinya. Bagi Sakura, Naruto adalah segalanya. 8 tahun untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto itu tidak cukup. Ia ingin agar waktunya hidup bersama dengan Naruto ditambah. Bukan hanya untuk nanti, esok, bulan depan, ataupun tahun depan. Tapi untuk selamanya. Selamanya berada di sisi Naruto saja itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gang kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Konoha yang ramai ini, di mana beberapa orang laki-laki sedang berkumpul di sudut gang dan membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka berbicara sambil meminum minuman keras. Bahkan kalau ada sesuatu hal yang lucu, mereka tertawa berlebihan. Namun ada satu laki-laki di antara gerombolan tadi itu yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk sambil memontang-mantingkan sebuah gantungan kunci yang bentuknya sederhana. Entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa bosan. _Bad mood?_

"Hei, Sasuke. Ada apa denganmu? Kau diam saja dari tadi," tanya seorang laki-laki yang bertindik banyak. Dia adalah Pain.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu dengan malas. Mata onyx-nya menatap ke atas, melihat langit gelap yang ditaburi dengan ratusan bintang yang bersinar dengan terang.

"Hari sudah semakin malam. Hawanya juga semakin dingin," gumam laki-laki yang lain, Kisame Hoshigaki, si pemuda berwajah hiu yang mengerikan. Wajahnya sangat buruk dan lebih mengerikan dari hantu.

"Huh, dasar Kisame! Hanya dengan hawa dingin dan malam saja kau sudah lemah? Preman macam apa kau?" sahut yang lain, si lelaki bertato, Hidan.

"Aku tidak lemah, bodoh!"

"Sudah, diamlah. Janganlah kalian bertengkar hanya dengan permasalahan sepele seperti itu. Kisame, kau tidak perlu membalas ucapan Hidan. Kau tidak perlu menghiraukannya. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya kau membalasnya. Dan kau, Hidan, kau juga jangan sekali-kali mengejek rekan kerjamu. Mengejek bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kita lakukan. Jadi intinya kita harus bersikap baik pada siapapun. Keadilan harus selalu kita tegakkan. Hak asasi manusia harus dijunjung tinggi. Kita tidak boleh menyakiti seorang dengan yang lain. Kasih adalah suatu sikap yang harus ada dalam diri kita," kata pemuda bertubuh setengah hitam dan setengah putih, Zetsu, yang entah mengapa dia jadi cerewet sendiri dengan khotbahnya yang entah itu benar atau tidak. Yeah, semoga saja itu bukan ajaran sesat.

"Kau juga diam! Kerjaanmu hanya berkhotbah saja kalau di depan kami. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak jadi pendeta saja sekalian? Kau terlalu suci untuk berada di tengah-tengah kami," Hidan terdengar protes. Namun Zetsu tetap diam.

"Oh, kalian di sini rupanya."

Sebuah suara asing terdengar, membuat keempat pemuda itu berhenti melakukan kegiatan mengoceh mereka. Begitupun dengan si pemuda bermata onyx, Uchiha Sasuke, yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat asing di telinganya. Pain, Kisame, Hidan, dan Zetsu menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dan ramping dengan pakaian serba hitam. Jaket kulit berwarna hitam, celana panjang hitam ketat, sepatu boot ber-hak tinggi berwarna hitam, serta kukunya yang panjang yang juga dicat warna hitam. Semua yang ada pada wanita itu berwarna hitam kecuali rambut dan kulitnya. Di pundaknya juga tergantung sebuah tas berkuran sedang yang berwarna hitam pula.

"Kupikir kalian sudah dikurung di penjara sekarang. Tapi ternyata masih di sini," kata wanita itu sambil menjatuhkan sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang dibawanya. Suara 'buk' yang cukup keras terdengar di telinga kelima pemuda itu.

"Astaga. Ternyata kau, Konan? Kupikir polisi. Suaramu berbeda dari yang biasanya," kata Zetsu.

Oh, iya. Wanita itu adalah Konan, bertubuh tinggi ramping dan berambut pendek berwarna violet. Dia adalah bos dari keempat lelaki itu. Konan dicap sebagai perampok paling populer di Konoha. Mengapa? Karena hampir semua bank dan toko perhiasan di Konoha berhasil dirampoknya dan setiap polisi yang mengejarnya selalu gagal. Pergerakan Konan sangat lincah, selain itu dia juga juga pintar mengancam seseorang, membuat polisi harus berpikir dua kali untuk menangkap dan memenjarakan wanita itu. Selain itu, Konan juga merupakan orang yang pintar berkelahi. Sekali saja ia memukul atau menendang, orang itu langsung lemas terkulai dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Maaf. Tapi aku Konan sungguhan," jawab wanita itu. "Lama tak jumpa dengan kalian semua. Aku rindu pada kalian." Rindu untuk apa? Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu ia pergi untuk menjalankan misi perampokan dan sekarang ia bilang rindu?

"Tapi aku lebih merindukan…" Konan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dari belakang dan berbisik, "Aku rindu padamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke masih tak bergeming walaupun Konan sudah menyentuhnya. Kedua mata onyx-nya melirik wajah Konan yang ada di samping wajahnya. Raut wajah tampannya yang tanpa ekspresi menambah kesan keren yang ada pada dirinya, membuat Konan bersemu merah ketika memperhatikannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Pain sambil memungut tas hitam yang tadi di bawa Konan dan membuka isi tas tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Pain ketika melihat ratusan lembar uang dollar berserakan dengan rapi di dalam tas itu. Ternyata selain uang, di dalam tas itu juga terdapat berbagai macam perhiasan mahal dan berlian-berlian yang harganya mencapai milyaran (jika dirupiahkan).

"Wow! Ini luar biasa!" komentar Hidan ketika melihat barang-barang itu.

Konan yang merasa barang miliknya digeledah dengan sembarangan itu langsung undur diri dari Sasuke dan menghampiri Pain dan Hidah yang asyik mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Ia menarik paksa tas hitamnya dan menatap Pain serta Hidah dengan tajam.

"Dasar lancang!" kata Konan.

"Bukannya lancang, Konan. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu apa isi tas yang berat itu. Ternyata isinya uang," balas Hidan.

"Bank mana lagi yang habis kau rampok?" tanya Pain ingin tahu.

"Mau tahu saja, kau! Oke, akan aku beritahu. Aku merampok bank yang terletak sekitar 200 meter dari Konoha Big Store. Kebetulan bank itu sedang sepi, jadi aku bisa sedikit leluasa dalam menjalankan misi rutinku. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi aku berhasil masuk ke dalam bank yang sudah tutup itu dengan sukses tanpa harus merusak bangunan besar itu," jelas Konan

"Lewat pintu?" tanya Hidan.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku lewat dari atap bank dan berhasil membuka pintu atap dengan tidak merusaknya. Setelah itu aku masuk dan mencari-cari di mana alarm akan berbunyi ketika aku akan merampok nanti. Setelah aku menemukannya, aku mematikan alarm tersebut dan yak! Aku berhasil merampok dengan leluasa. Bukankah aku sangat hebat?" Konan membanggakan diri.

"Ya, hebat. Hebat dalam merampok," timpal Zetsu.

"Huh, tidak kusangka. Kemampuan merampoknya melebihiku," sahut Kisame.

"Dia kan sudah ahli," kata Pain.

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu di mana alarm itu berada dan bagaimana caramu mematikannya?" tanya Hidan ingin tahu.

"Ah, kalau itu rahasia. Hanya aku saja yang boleh tahu. Kalau kalian ingin tahu bayar dulu karena informasi ini mahal harganya." Konan membentuk jarinya menyerupai tanda contreng sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Hidan yang sangat ingin tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa ahli seperti Konan hanya mendengus kesal karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan info penting darinya.

"Konan," panggil Sasuke. Huft, setelah beberapa menit bungkam, akhirnya ia bicara juga. Konan yang merasa dipanggil langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, kehidupanku yang setelah ini akan semakin sulit dan merepotkan. Selain itu aku juga tidak akan merasakan kebebasan seperti ini untuk waktu mendatang. Jadi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Pokoknya bantu saja aku, karena aku punya sebuah rencana. Dan aku ingni agar rencana ini berhasil," jawab Sasuke.

"Hm… Sepertinya rencanamu bakal merepotkan. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku jika kau bisa memberiku uang," ujar Konan sambil menggesek-gesekkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Baiklah. Berapapun yang kau minta akan aku berikan."

**~A Choice~**

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun. Dengan modal sebuah kain jelek yang tak terpakai lagi, ia membersihkan kaca apartemennya yang sudah sedikit berdebu dan warnanya tidak _kinclong _lagi. Pelan-pelan ia membersihkan kaca itu dengan sabar dan teliti, hingga akhirnya ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu. Hah, akhirnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, tapi peluh sudah bercucuran di sekitar pelipis gadis berambut merah muda itu. Yeah, mungkin karena pekerjaan rumah yang tidak ada habisnya yang membuatnya berkeringat seperti itu.

"Akhirnya bersih-bersih selesai juga. Ugh…" gumam Sakura sambil mengolet sebentar. Setelah itu ia menuju ke sofanya dan duduk di sana. Tepar sejenak tidak masalah, kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong Maito-sama kenapa tidak mengabariku, ya? Kenapa aku belum ditelepon? Apa jangan-jangan aku tidak diterima mengajar di sana? Ah, bisa repot ini. Aku akan jadi pengangguran seumur hidup."

_. . . When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me. . . _

_(Evanesence – My Immortal)_

Sebuah lagu yang begitu lembut mengalun dari hand phone touch screen kesayangan Sakura, pertanda ada telepon masuk. Sakura yang saat itu sedang asyik menghapus keringat yang mengucur tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengejutkan yang terdengar begitu nyaring. Mau tak mau, gadis itu harus menerima panggilan itu. Iapun beranjak ke kamarnya dan menerima panggilan dari orang yang telah seenaknya mengganggu istirahat sejenaknya setelah bersih-bersih apartemen pagi ini. Oh, ternyata Ino yang menelpon.

"Hm? Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura malas-malasan.

"_Ohayou_, Saku-chan! Ih, kau ini. Pagi-pagi sudah lesu begitu. Seharusnya kau semangat seperti aku," kata Ino dari seberang sana dengan penuh semangat masa muda (begitu kata Maito-sama).

"Aku _habis _membersihkan apartemen dari jam setengah enam tadi. Jadi maklum kan kalau aku terdengar lesu?"

"Oh… Aku bisa maklum, kok. Oh, ya. Bagaimana kemarin tes-nya? Apa kau sudah diterima mengajar di Xerryone?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan, sekedar ingin tahu apakah Sakura diterima mengajar di XHS atau belum.

"Belum, Ino. Aku juga terus menanti kabar dari Yang Mulia Maito, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat panggilan darinya. Apa jangan-jangan aku tidak diterima, ya?"

"Kau itu bicara apa, sih? Pasti kau diterima. Kau kan orang yang pandai, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Optimis dong, Saku-chan. Kau kan baru di tes kemarin, masa mau langsung diterima? Segala sesuatu butuh proses," kata Ino sok bijaksana dan bijaksini.

"Iya, aku tahu, kok."

"Mm… Ya sudah, ya, Saku-chan. Aku cuma mau tanya itu saja, kok. Aku mau kerja dulu. Sampai jumpa," Ino mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Oke, selamat bekerja."

Sakura menekan tombol 'end' dan meletakkan hand phone-nya di atas kasur. Tapi belum ada lima detik, hand phone touch screen itu kembali berdering. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kesal dan mengambil hand phone-nya kembali. Sederet nomor tak dikenal tertera dengan jelas di layar hand phone mahal itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung menekan tombol 'answer' untuk menerima telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" jawab Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno-san. Senang bisa mendengar suara Anda lagi," kata suara seorang laki-laki di seberang sana.

"Ng…. Iya. Selamat pagi juga. Ngomong-ngomong ini siapa, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, Anda lupa dengan suara saya rupanya. Coba Anda ingat terlebih dahulu."

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba berpikir siapakah orang yang menelopannya itu. Didengar dari suaranya sih sepertinya memang pernah dengar. Tapi siapa? Naruto? Tidak mungkin. Suara Naruto tidak seberat suara si penelpon. Sasuke? Jangan bodoh. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Maito Guy-sama?"

"Benar sekali! Akhirnya Anda mengenalinya juga." Oh, ternyata Maito-sama, kepala sekolah yang aneh itu rupanya.

"Ehehehe… Iya. Ada apa Maito-sama menelepon saya sepagi ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Saya punya berita gembira untuk Anda, Haruno-san," jawab Maito-sama.

"Jangan bilang kalau saya diterima mengajar di Xerryone High School," Sakura mencoba menebak.

"Baru saja saya akan mengatakannya, ternyata sudah berhasil ditebak."

"Jadi benar kalau saya diterima mengajar di XHS? Ah…. Senangnya hatiku!" Sakura melonjak-lonjak dengan semangat sambil berteriak-teriak gembira. Wajahnya begitu berseri dan kegembiraannya tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ah, ia terlalu berlebihan rupanya.

"Wah, wah. Anda bahagia sekali," komentar Maito-sama.

"Aduh, maaf, Maito-sama. Saya terlalu bahagia."

"Saya bisa memakluminya. Baiklah, Haruno-san. Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Anda. Mulai besok Anda sudah bisa mengajar di XHS. Datanglah tepat pukul 7 pagi. Oke?"

"Siap, Maito-sama! Saya pasti datang!" jawab Sakura semangat. Dan setelah itu teleponpun terputus.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan menghapus peluh yang masih bersisa di keningnya. Ia begitu lega karena hal yang paling dinantikannya telah tiba, yaitu mengajar di Xerryone High School. Ia ingin kembali merasakan bagaimana repotnya jadi guru seperti dulu. Ia rindu untuk kembali menyaksikan kenakalan murid-muridnya, rindu untuk menggenggam sebuah buku daftar nilai yang nantinya akan ia isi dengan nilai-nilai tugas muridnya, rindu untuk menanti pertanyaan dari muridnya yang belum jelas, rindu untuk kembali membagi ilmu pada muridnya, rindu untuk kembali menasehati murid-muridnya, dan rindu untuk selalu punya waktu bersama murid-muridnya. Ia benar-benar rindu pada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru. Menurutnya jadi guru itu asyik, walau terkadang merepotkan dan membuat frustasi.

**~A Choice~**

Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya yang menghasilkan suara decitan yang menyakitkan telinga. Ya, pagi-pagi begini dia baru pulang setelah semalam ia menginap di rumah Hidan, teman sekerjanya, setelah ia merencanakan sesuatu dengan Konan. Dengan perasaan berat hati ia melangkah di rumah yang menurutnya penjara itu. Kedua mata onyx-nya tak sengaja mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tertidur pula di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang keras, yang ketika bangun nanti pasti tubuhnya akan terasa pegal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikoto yang selalu menanti kehadiran Sasuke tiap malam karena pemuda itu selalu pulang malam? Kalau tidak malam ya pagi harinya. Ya, wanita itu memang selalu setia menunggu kepulangan Sasuke yang selalu larut malam atau bahkan pagi hari walau ia tahu ia akan menangis kalau ia bertemu dengan anak keduanya itu. Tapi dia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Senakal dan seburuk apapun Sasuke, tapi dia tetap anak tercintanya. Memang sulit untuk merubah sikap Sasuke, tapi kalau ia menyerah untuk merubah Sasuke, ia akan terus menangis, kan? Lebih baik menangis karena berusaha daripada menangis karena menderita.

Mikoto yang saat itu merasakan kehadiran Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba langsung terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu mendapati sosok Sasuke yang sedang melintas di depannya. Mikoto langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke yang sedang melintaspun berhenti dan kemudian menjawab dengan sangat kurang ajar, "Kau tidak punya mata, ya? Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku berada di sini?" Ia benar-benar tidak sopan pada ibunya sendiri. Ia malah me-mata-mata-kan ibunya. Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu meniru sikap ini di rumah jika kalian sedang kesal pada orang tua kalian. (Perbuatan ini tidak baik untuk ditiru).

Mikoto tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Sasuke, mencoba untuk sabar dengan ucapan anaknya yang menyakitkan hati itu. Ia tidak mau marah-marah ataupun menangis. Ia hanya ingin tersenyum dan sabar menghadapi tingkah laku Sasuke, karena ia tahu kalau marah-marah seperti Fugaku tidak akan merubah sikap Sasuke.

"Ibu kan hanya bertanya. Itu sebagai wujud rasa sayang ibu padamu. Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu?" kata Mikoto masih dengan suara yang lembut. Ia tetap sabar dan sabar.

"Huh! Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan bersikap sok baik padaku. Aku tahu kau ingin marah padaku. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja? Jangan _acting_ di depanku!"

Sekali lagi, walaupun dengan berat hati, Mikoto tersenyum. Ia berjalan semakin dekat pada Sasuke dan membelai lembut pipi anaknya. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu kau adalah anak yang baik. Justru kau yang seharusnya jangan ber-_acting_. Kau kan anak baik, untuk apa bermain peran menjadi peran yang jahat? Apa kau menyukai peranmu? Ibu tidak."

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Sasuke menepis tangan Mikoto. "Sudah kubilang jangan sok baik di depanku! Kau itu bicara apa, sih? Wanita tidak jelas!"

"Aku tidak sok baik, Sasuke. Ini memang aku dengan sikapku yang sesungguhnya. Aku memang begini. Tapi kau tidak kan? Kau sama sepertiku yang baik ini, kan? Iya, kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, bu."

Tiba-tiba, Itachi datang dan bersuara dengan lantang. Barusan ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke serta ibunya sedang (semi) bertengkar. Itachi yang saat itu sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya langsung menghampiri Mikoto dan merangkulnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Ibu, lebih baik ibu masuk ke kamar saja. Ibu harus merebahkan diri ibu dulu karena semalam ibu tidur di sini. Tubuh ibu pasti pegal-pegal. Jadi pulihkanlah tubuh ibu dulu."

"Tapi, Itachi…"

"Sudahlah, bu. Percaya padaku. Ibu harus istirahat sekarang," Itachi memaksa, dan Mikoto tidak bisa menolaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar pada Itachi. Dengan suara yang lembut ia berkata terima kasih dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, namun yang dilihati hanya bersiul-siul ria. Ingin rasanya tangan Itachi untuk mendarat dengan keras di pipi adiknya, namun niat itu diurungkannya. Ia mencoba untuk sabar dan sabar ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, karena ia tahu kalaupun ia marah Sasuke akan membantah dan membuatnya semakin jengkel. Percuma memarahi Sasuke, hanya buang-buang tenaga. Toh Sasuke juga tidak akan berubah jika dimarahi atau dinasehati sampai jutaan kali. Justru keburukannya akan semakin menjadi. Jadi kunci untuk menghadapi Sasuke adalah sabar.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru sekarang kau pulang?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit membentak.

"Apa urusanmu? Terserah aku kalau aku mau pulang malam atau pulang subuh atau tidak usah pulang sekalian. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" jawab Sasuke.

Benar, kan? Itachi yang sudah bicara dengan menahan emosi saja masih mendapatkan jawaban tidak enak dari Sasuke, apalagi kalau ia marah-marah? Sungguh bebal dan kurang ajarnya anak itu.

"Oke. Aku tidak mau marah-marah lagi denganmu. Tapi aku minta sekarang kau ke kamar dan cepat tidur," perintah Itachi.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Sasuke membantah lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil. Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu untuk tidur. Memangnya salah kalau aku berkata begitu?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan pernah kau memperintahku seperti itu!" seru Sasuke, yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Hei, Sasuke! Mau ke mana kau?" panggil Itachi, lalu mengerjar adik bebalnya itu. Namun Sasuke pura-pura tidak dengar dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke motor tercintanya dan pergi begitu saja. Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mencoba untuk sabar terhadap perilaku Sasuke. Iapun menyerah dan berhenti mengejarnya.

Begitulah, Sasuke. Anak yang tidak pernah dengar-dengaran pada orang tua dan hidup semaunya sendiri. Orang tua mana yang tidak jengkel kalau punya anak seperti dia? Mau jadi apa dia kelak kalau sekarang saja hidupnya sudah rusak seperti itu? Diajak untuk berubah tidak mau. Kapan sih dia bisa sadar?

**~A Choice~**

"Oh, ya?" kata Naruto, seakan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang ada di depannya. Di bawah naungan ratusan daun hijau yang tumbuh dengan lebat dan subur dari pohon yang besar dan tinggi, ia dan gadisnya itu menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah taman yang luas yang sangat terkenal di Konoha, dengan duduk di sebuah kursi putih panjang yang cukup nyaman untuk diduduki. Mumpung hari ini si pemuda berambut durian itu pulang cepat dari kerja, iapun menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Nona Haruno tercintanya itu untuk jalan-jalan dan berkencan.

"Iya. Mulai besok aku akan bekerja di XHS. Bukankah aku hebat bisa bekerja di sana?" Sakura sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Ah, kau ini. Belum mengajar saja kau sudah sesombong itu. Bagaimana kalau kau diangkat jadi kepala sekolah di sana? Pasti nanti kepalamu tambah besar. Padahal dahimu sudah besar," ejek Naruto.

"Iiih~ Naruto. Kau mengejekku, ya?" Sakura mencubit perut Naruto sekilas, dan hal itu membuat yang empunya perut mengaduh kesakitan.

"Siapa yang mengejekmu? Aku hanya sedikit menghina," balas Naruto.

"Sama saja!"

"Hahahaha… Kau itu manja sekali, sih? Diejek begitu saja sudah marah seperti anak kecil. Jangan-jangan umurmu belum benar-benar 23 tahun, ya? Atau masih 5 tahun?" goda Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang 5 tahun? Aku sudah 23 tahun, Naruto. Ihhh, kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih? Jangan membuatku kesal dong!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil karena ia kesal dengan Naruto yag selalu mengejeknya. Tapi walaupun kesal, tetap cinta dan sayang juga, kan?

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf, ya, Sakura-ku sayang. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Memangnya salah kalau aku bercanda?" Naruto meminta maaf sambil mengusap-usap pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang. Hari sudah hampir malam. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sakura.

"Oke. Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura dan Naruto berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat yang telah beberapa menit lamanya mereka singgahi itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sambil berjalan mereka bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Tangan yang kuat dan berotot itu menggandeng tangan yang lemah namun lembut. Bergandengan tangan seperti itu membuat Sakura sedikit lebih nyaman. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu hangat. Ingin rasanya gadis itu untuk terus menggandeng tangan Naruto. Mungkin cintanya hanya untuk pemuda itu. Mungkin?

Ketika Sakura dan Naruto asyik berjalan untuk pulang, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak tubuh Sakura dengan keras, membuat si rambut merah muda itu hampir terjatuh. Akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" bentak orang yang sudah menabrak Sakura tadi.

"Eh… Iya, aku minta ma…" Kalimat Sakura terpotong ketika ia melihat bahwa orang yang telah menabraknya dengan entah sengaja atau tidak adalah Uchiha Sasuke, calon murid yang mungkin akan membuatnya stres juga seperti guru lain yang pernah mengajar pemuda itu.

"Oh, ternyata Anda, ya, Haruno-sensei?" kata Sasuke sinis. "Dan…" Kedua onyx Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kala itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Entah mengapa tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak suka dengan kehdiran Sasuke kala itu. Mungkin karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu karena Sasuke sudah membuat Sakura takut setengah mati sampai pingsan. Apakah Naruto tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke? Bisa jadi.

"Kau yang kemarin itu kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Kau kekasihnya Haruno-sensei, ya? Kalian tampak sangat dekat."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau dekati dia dan mencoba mencelakainya," kata Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar. Hei, hei, hei. Bukankah kemarin Naruto bilang kalau menurutnya bertengkar itu hanya buang-buang tenaga. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah memanas-manasi Sasuke dan memancingnya untuk berkelahi?

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi rupanya?"

**To Be Continued-**

Saya tahu di chapter ini cerita sangatlah aneh dan tidak membentuk. Narasi sangat kurang dan terlalu banyak dialog, dan jujur itu adalah kelemahan saya. Kalau di cerita tersebut memang membutuhkan banyak dialog, saya benar-benar membuat banyak dialog. Tapi kalau tidak membutuhkan dialog, saya benar-benar menulis narasi dengan banyak. Jadi maafkan saya kalo dialognya terlalu banyak. Saya bukan author yang sempurna yang bisa buat banyak kesalahan.

Review, please? Chapter depan akan segera update.


	6. Sakura Diculik!

**A Choice **

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story: A Choice by Rei Xelantiqua**

**Chapter 6: First Day **

"Cukup!" Sakura berteriak dengan cukup keras untuk menghentikan perkelahian yang hampir terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto melirik Sakura sekilas, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Sasuke yang tadi ditariknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini?" kata Sakura. "Maafkan Naruto, Sasuke. Yang tadi itu tidak sengaja."

Heh? Sakura minta maaf? Pada Sasuke? Pada anak bebal dan buruk macam dia? Oh, yeah? Entah apa yang ada dalam otaknya sehingga ia minta maaf pada pemuda itu. Sasuke yang dimintai maaf saja acuh tak acuh.

"Sudah, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi. Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke. Sampai bertemu lagi," Sakura berpamitan. Yeah, dia guru yang baik dan sopan. Pada pemuda macam itu saja dia berpamitan sebelum pergi. Sungguh guru yang baik untuk dicontoh.

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari taman. Kedua mata Sasuke menatap kepergian kedua orang itu dan menyeringai. Setelah itu ia berjalan di sekitar taman itu, mencari seseorang. Jadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa pergi ke taman dan mencari seseorang, ya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan di tempat berbunga itu? Kencan? Tidak mungkin. Lalu mau apa? Apa ada anak yang kebal terhadap segala macam teguran pergi ke taman? Yeah, mungkin ada sih. Hanya saja kesannya kan sangat aneh.

Ketika Sasuke sampai di sebuah tempat sepi yang tidak orangnya di taman itu, matanya bergerak ke sana sini, mencari sesosok manusia yang ingin ditemuinya. Ia terlihat resah atau jengkel karena orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Atau mungkin belum datang, ya? Entahlah.

Dari arah belakang, seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke sebanyak dua kali. Sasuke segera menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang yang… Siapa dia? Sasuke tidak mengenali orang itu. Tentu saja tidak. Wajah orang itu saja ditutupi dengan sebuah masker. Hal itu membuat Sasuke jadi penasaran.

Sasuke memperhatikan orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Seorang gadis, bertubuh tinggi dan ramping, memakai kaos putih, berjaket hitam, rok abu-abu sebatas paha, dan memakai masker yang berwarna hijau seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kita. Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya yang biasa dipakai oleh para dokter atau apa sajalah. Pokoknya masker warna hijau. Kalian pasti tahu, kan? Dan lagi, kepala orang itu ditutupi dengan topi yang ada di jaket yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke menatap orang itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ia mengernyitkan alis matanya dan terus memperhatikan orang itu. Apa dia terpikat dengan gadis itu? Oh, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Apa kata dunia jika dia dikenal dengan sosok yang menyebalkan dan orang yang sangat bebal tiba-tiba saja terpikat dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak jelas wajahnya? Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gampang terpikat dengan seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Di balik masker hijaunya itu, gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Ia melepas tali masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu dan menampakkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Dan…. _Abracadabra_! Itu Konan!

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia masih menatap gadis itu –Konan, dengan tatapan aneh. Ia hanya merasa tidak enak saja jika melihat Konan berpakaian sangat feminim seperti itu. Dia yang biasanya berpakaian serba hitam dan ahli dalam hal rampok-merampok kini menjadi wanita feminim idaman pria. _Idaman pria? _

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-ku? Maaf aku datang terlambat," sapa Konan dengan sangat lembut. Ditambah lagi dengan kata 'ku' di belakang nama Sasuke. _Sasuke-ku? _Memangnya Sasuke itu milikmu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kau sangat aneh," komentar Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang _agak gi mana gitu_.

"Hah, kau ini payah! Tentu saja aku menyamar. Kalau aku tidak berpakaian seperti ini nanti aku ketahuan polisi. Dan kalau aku ditangkap polisi, lalu siapa yang akan setia bersamamu dan selalu bersedia melakukan apapun sesuai perintahmu kalau bukan aku? Aku kan ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sasuke," kata Konan sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Dan dengan lancangnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke dan entah bermaksud untuk apa.

"Jangan bodoh, Konan!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara yang ditahan sambil menjauhkan Konan darinya. Hah… _Puji Tuhan_. Sesuatu yang buruk tidak jadi terjadi. Konan yang tadi didorong paksa oleh Sasuke menampakkan wajah cemberutnya seperti anak kecil yang menurut Sasuke itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Nah, ini kuberikan padamu," kata Sasuke, menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam pada Konan yang berisi sesuatu yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Konan menerimanya dan melihat isi kantong tersebut.

"Hm. Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan benda ini?" tanya Konan, tidak menyebutkan nama benda itu agar pembaca penasaran.

"Gunakan saja semaumu, yang penting kau bisa membawa orang itu padaku. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya ketakutan dan kapok karena berani macam-macam padaku," jawab Sasuke, yang sedang membicarakan rencana busuknya pada Konan, tapi tetap menjaga pembicaraan karena ia ingin agar pembaca lebih penasaran.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu? Apa aku juga harus membawa empat orang bodoh itu?" tanya Konan lagi, membawa-bawa nama Hidan, Pein, Zetsu, dan Kisame yang dia anggap sebagai empat orang bodoh.

"Tidak. Bawa saja Pein karena dia mungkin akan berguna untuk itu. Besok, pukul setengah dua siang kau sudah harus ada di sana. Gunakan cara yang baik dan benar agar jangan sampai ia tahu kau ada di sekitarnya."

"Dia kan belum mengenalku. Jadi tidak masalah, bukan?" sela Konan.

"Tapi dia sudah pernah melihat Pein. Tapi itu juga terserah padamu. Pokoknya masalah ini aku serahkan padamu sepenuhnya. Berhasil atau gagalnya rencana ini juga tergantung padamu, kan? Tapi usahakan agar rencana ini berhasil. Aku ingin sekali menyingkirkannya karena ia akan menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupku. Kau mengerti kan, Konan?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku pastikan rencana ini akan berhasil. Selama ada uang, semua masalah beres. Kau tidak melupakan hal itu, bukan?"

"Lakukan dulu apa yang aku minta, uang menyusul."

"Oke. Kalau begitu benda ini aku bawa. Besok aku akan datang ke sana seperti yang kau minta. Aku pergi dulu karena aku ada misi. Sampai jumpa lagi, sayang."

Dengan sembarangan dan tanpa izin dari Sasuke, Konan dengan seenaknya mencium pipi pemuda itu sekilas, lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Sasuke yang menerima ciuman ini menatapnya tajam, dan setelah itu juga pergi dari taman tersebut karena senja sudah nampak.

Jadi dia ke taman hanya untuk serah-terima benda tak diketahui dan rapat mengenai rencananya dengan Konan? Astaga, dia ini repot sekali, sih? Hanya untuk itu saja dia membutuhkan taman, ya? Okelah, lupakan hal itu. Kita akan melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**.**

**A Choice**

**.**

Sakura melangkah dengan pasti di tengah koridor XHS yang besar dan panjang. Suara langkah kakiknya yang menggema itu sedikit mengganggu setiap orang yang mendengarnya, karena jujur saja, koridor ini sangat sepi. Jadi, kalau terdengar suara berisik sedkit saja, rasanya terganggu sekali.

Ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu sampai di perempatan koridor (?), ia belok ke kiri, menuju ke ruang milik Maito Guy, kepala sekolah XHS yang bijaksana dan bijaksini. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu sebagai tanda permisi, tapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang yang begitu ramah memanggilnya, "Haruno-san?"

Sakura menoleh, mencari pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Oh, ternyata itu dia, kepala sekolah _alay_ itu, Maito Guy. Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian mendekati Maito Guy dan menyapanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Wah, sudah siap mengajar rupanya," kata kepala sekolah itu.

Ah, benar juga. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura untuk mengajar. Setelah melewati proses seleksi yang panjang (padahal juga tidak) dan lolos seleksi, akhirnya ia mengajar juga. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal sebahagia ini ketika akan mengajar.

"Iya, Maito-sama. Hari ini saya sudah siap. Tapi saya sedikit gugup," jawab Sakura.

"Ah, gugup itu sudah biasa. Semua guru yang baru pertama kali mengajar pasti seperti itu. Hahaha." Entah mengapa kepala sekolah itu tertawa. Memangnya ada yang lucu? "Nah, karena Haruno-san hari ini sudah menjadi bagian dari XHS, sekarang saya akan mengajak Anda ke ruang guru dan menunjukkan tempat baru Anda. Sekaligus memperkenalkan guru-guru XHS."

"Rasanya saya jadi merepotkan Anda, Maito-sama. Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Toh kalaupun saya menolak Anda akan tetap memaksa."

"Hahaha. Orang ramah dan baik hati memang selalu begitu."

Sakura tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Maito Guy. Dua orang itupun berjalan bersama menuju ke ruang guru. Ketika Sakura masuk ke ruang guru, puluhan meja-kursi dan buku yang bertumpuk-tumpukpun menjadi pemandangan utamanya saat itu. Para guru XHS yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sakura dengan tatapan mata asing. Sakura yang saat itu dipandangi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tersenyum. Yeah, namanya juga orang baru.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Pada pagi hari ini saya kita kedatangan tamu spesial yang hari ini sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari kita," kata Maito. Wow, tamu spesial? "Wanita cantik yang berdiri di sebelah saya ini adalah Haruno Sakura, guru bahasa Inggris XHS yang baru. Ah, bukan yang baru. Tapi guru bahasa Inggris tambahan di XHS."

_What? What did he say? _Guru bahasa Inggris tambahan? Maksud _loe_? Apa kepala sekolah alay seperti dia itu tidak mengerti tata bahasa baku yang benar?

"Jadi saya menghimbau kepada rekan-rekan guru sekalian untuk bisa cepat akrab dengan Nona Haruno Sakura ini," katanya lagi. "Nah, sekarang giliran Anda, Haruno-san."

"Ah, baiklah." Sakura membungkuk sopan. "Selamat pagi, semuanya. Nama saya Haruno Sakura dan saya masih berumur 23 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertama saya mengajar. Jadi saya berharap bisa mengajar dengan baik. Dan karena ini pertama kalinya mengajar saya juga membutuhkan bimbingan dari kalian semua. Mohon kerja samanya, ya? Terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk lagi sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Sakura selesai berkenalan, kini giliran Maito Guy yang memperkenalkan guru-guru XHS pada Sakura. Ada guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi yang mengajar bahasa, Yamato mengajar geografi, Deidara mengajar seni rupa, Killer Bee mengajar SSD (Seni Suara Daerah) versi _rap_, dan masih banyak lagi yang diperkenalkan Maito Guy pada Sakura. Selesai perkenalan, Sakura di bawa Maito Guy ke tempatnya yang baru, sebuah meja yang putih bersih beserta kursi yang empuk. Tentu saja itu bangku pribadinya. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sana dan merasakan nyamannya bangku tersebut. Ia senang sekali karena akhirnya ia bisa mengajar juga. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu.

"Nah, ini adalah jadwal mengajar Anda, Haruno-san," ujar Maito-sama sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas HVS pada Sakura. Sakura menerima kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Tidak semua kelas akan Anda ajar. Kelas 1 Anda akan mengajar kelas 1-3 dan 1-8. Kelas 2 adalah 2-1 dan 2-5. Sedangkan kelas 3 adalah 3-4 da 3-7."

Mata Sakura mendadak melebar ketika mendengar bahwa dirinya akan mengajar kelas 3-7. Ia langsung membayangkan betapa repotnya dirinya jika mengajar di kelas tersebut. Ia akan bertemu Sasuke, memarahinya, menasehatinya, menegurnya ini dan itu sampai kepalanya hampir pecah. Ia juga membayangkan seandainya saja Sasuke berbuat hal-hal buruk yang membuatnya jengkel sampai ia pingsan. Dan setelah itu…

"Sakura-san?" panggil Maito-sama karena melihat Sakura sedang melamun membayangkan sesuatu dengan mata melihat ke atas. Sakura yang dipanggil menjadi gelagapan dan menjawab panggilan Maito-sama dengan terbata-bata. "Anda sedang apa? Membayangkan sesuatu?"

"Ng… T-tidak, kok. Saya sedang memperhatikan lampu di ruangan ini. Ahahaha. Merk lampunya sama seperti merk lampu saya," jawab Sakura dengan kebohongan yang tidak masuk akal. Sekurang kerjaan apapun seseorang pasti ia tidak akan mungkin sampai memperhatikan lampu hanya karena merknya sama. Dasar Sakura. Dia itu suka membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu dan tidak masuk akal.

"Oh? Haha. Anda ini aneh-aneh saja. Ya sudah, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu. Saya punya banyak urusan. Selamat mengajar, ya? Kalau butuh bantuan katakan saja pada guru-guru yag lain atau padaku. Kami akan selalu siap membantu."

"Iya, Maito-sama. Terima kasih banyak."

Maitopun meninggalkan ruang guru dan pergi entah ke mana. Sakura kembali menatap kertas panjang yang dipegangnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia melihat bahwa namaya tercantum di kolom kelas 3-7. _Pasti aku telah melakukan dosa pada Tuhan sehingga Ia mengizinkanku mengajar kelas 3-7. Ini bencana_, pikirnya.

Sabarlah, Sakura. Sabaaaar. Kalau bisa mengubah sifat Sasuke dalam sekejab kan kau tidak akan kerepotan seperti ini bukan? Kau hanya harus merubah sifat Sasuke, bukan yang lain.

"Benar!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura berkata dengan tegas pada dirinya sendiri namun dengan suara tertahan. "Seorang guru tidak akan ada gunanya kalau ia hanya bisa merubah otak muridnya menjadi pintar tapi tidak dengan sifatnya. Bukan, maksudnya adalah guru memang tidak mungkin bisa merubah sifat muridnya. Tapi guru bisa menasehati, menegurnya secara pelan-pelan, dan setelah itu si murid akan berpikir bahwa yang dikatakan gurunya itu benar. Ya! Benar! Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus bisa melakukan hal itu pada Sasuke. Bukan otaknya saja yang harus berubah, sikap juga harus dirubah," Sakura berkata panjang lebar pada dirinya sendiri, membuat beberapa orang guru memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura yang diperhatikan hanya _nyengir _lebar dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. _Tadi aku ngomong terlalu keras, ya? _tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**A Choice**

**.**

Sakura berjalan di koridor XHS yang besar dan panjang. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah kelelahan karena sejak tadi pagi hingga hari ini ia terus mengajar. Baru saja hari pertama tapi ia harus mengajar beberapa kelas dan waktunya tidak sedikit. Dan kini, ia harus mengajar kelas 3-7! Hebat, bukan? Di jam 12 siang yang panas dan gerah ini, mungkin ia akan bertambah panas dengan hadirnya Sasuke di kelasnya itu. Semoga Sakura bisa bersabar dengan adanya makhluk satu itu.

Ketika berjalan, Sakura berpapasan dengan guru matematikan XHS, Koyuki, wanita berambut panjang kebiruan. Sakura memberikan seulas senyum pada Koyuki, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Wah, wah. Baru saja hari pertama tapi sudah mengajar dengan full, ya?" kata Koyuki.

"Iya, Koyuki-san. Saya sebenarnya juga sudah _capek_. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Saya kan harus tetap mengajar," jawab Sakura.

"Itu benar. Ya sudah, ya? Saya kembali ke ruang guru dulu. Selamat mengajar."

"Iya, Koyuki-san. Terima kasih banyak."

Koyukipun berlalu, dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya (?) menuju ke kelas 3-7. Sampai di depan kelas yang dituju, Sakurapun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam sana. Sambutan yang sangat hangatpun langsung menjadi suguhan pertama untuknya ketika menginjakkan kaki di sana. Murid-murid kelas 3-7 langsung bertepuk tangan dan besorak-sorai melihat kedatangan Sakura, layaknya mereka menyambut kedatangan seorang artis yang sangat mereka nantikan kehadirannya.

"Selamat datang, Sakura-sensei!" sorak salah seorang murid.

"Selamat pagi!" sahut yang lain.

Sakura tersenyum melihat murid-murid barunya itu memberinya sambutan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking senangnya melihat sambutan dari muridnya yang sangat meriah tersebut. Tapi kesenanga itu hanya akan berlangsung saat ini saja, bukan? Setelah mengajar nanti, bukankah semuanya akan berubah? Yang semula menjadi sangat menyenangkan akan tergantikan dengan kejengkelan yang tak dapat dibendung.

Walaupun semua murid kelas 3-7 kala itu sedang bersorak gembira karena kedatangan Sakura, tapi murid yang duduk di bangku paling pojok itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dengan tubuh yang tidak bergerak sediktipun. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja dengan ditutupi sebuah buku tulis yang putih bersih tanpa ada sedikitpun noda dari tinta bolpoin yang tertoreh di sana. Kenapa dia? Tidur, ya? Ah, anak itu. Disaat-saat seperti ini malah menyempatkan diri untuk tidur. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia itu tidak niat sekolah.

"Senang dengan kehadiranku, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum lebar pada penghuni kelas 3-7.

"Iya, sensei. Kami sangat senang karena akhirnya sensei mengajar kami. Aku jadi semangat untuk belajar bahasa Inggris hari ini!" jawab salah seorang murid. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil lalu menenangkan kelas yang cukup ramai itu. Setelah keadaan kelas menjadi kondusif, wanita berambut pendek itupun berkata, "Karena kalian semua semangat mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, kalau begitu aku minta kalian semua mengeluarkan buku pelajaran kalian. Tolong buka pada halaman 27, ya?"

Murid-murid kelas 3-7 mematuhi apa yang Sakura minta. Mereka semua mengeluarkan buku mereka dan membuka halaman 27.

"Di halaman 27 tersebut terdapat perintah: _read and retell using your own words_. Oleh karena itu aku minta kalian untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu. Apabila ada kata-kata yang tidak kalian mengerti boleh ditanyakan," perintah Sakura. Sama seperti tadi, sebanyak 28 siswa itu (kecuali yang di pojok belakang) melakukan apa yang Sakura minta. Hm, sepertinya mereka sangat mematuhi Sakura, ya?

Sakura meneliti satu per satu siswa barunya itu, melihat apakah mereka sudah membuka buku semua atau belum. Dan gerakan kedua matanyapun berhenti ketika ia mendapati murid yang di pojok belakang itu tengah tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Sakura mendekati murid tersebut dan memperhatikannya beberapa saat. Ia merasa mengenali murid tersebut. Ya, ia sangat mengenalinya. Hah, tentu saja. Itu kan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa lagi?

Sakura berdehem, mencoba membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur siangnya. Tapi yang diberi deheman tidak kunjung bangun dan masih diam dalam posisinya. Sakura berdehem sekali lagi, tapi si Uchiha itu tetap tidak mau bangun. Akhirnya Sakura memanggil nama pemuda itu. Sama saja! Sasuke tetap tidak mau bangun dan tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Entah ia pura-pura tidak dengar atau benar-benar tertidur pulas. Merasa kesal karena panggilannya tidak dipedulikan sama sekali, akhirnya Sakura menarik bahu Sasuke dan menyandarkan punggung pemuda itu ke kursi. Lantas, Sasukepun terbangun. Huft, akhirnya…

Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya yang masih lengket. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang saat ini sangat menusuk pandangannya. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Bagaimana tidur siangnya, tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke menengok ke atas dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang kabur-kabur. Matanya masih _merem-melek _karena baru saja dia keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi, "Oh, rupanya kau, sensei?"

Oh, jawaban yang sangat tepat untuk dijawab olehnya. Pada gurunya sendiri ia menjawab seperti itu?

Terlebih lagi, dia memanggil gurunya dengan sebutan 'kau'! Kalau murid pasti akan merasa takut atau bersalah jika ketahuan tidur seperti tadi. Tapi rasa takut dan bersalah itu tidak berlaku bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tetap enjoy-enjoy saja kalau mau melakukan ini dan itu.

"Apakah tidurmu semalam kurang, sehingga kau tidur siang saat pelajaran?" tanya Sakura sedikit tegas. Yeah, setidaknya seperti itulah sikap seorang guru.

"Mmhh… Kalau malam aku jarang tidur. Biasanya aku tertidur jam 3 atau jam 4. Begitulah. Kau tahu kan apa yang biasanya aku lakukan di malam hari?" jawab Sasuke seperti orang linglung.

"Oke, terserah kau saja. Sekarang cepat keluarkan bukumu dan buka halaman 27," perintah Sakura sekali lagi, karena ia yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak mendengarnya ketika ia memberikan perintah pada teman-temannya.

"Buku? Halaman 27? Hahaha. Kau jangan bercanda. Aku ini tidak punya buku. Buku itu sama sekali tidak penting, jadi aku tidak pernah bawa buku kalau sekolah."

"Lalu apa gunanya kau sekolah kalau tidak ada buku?"

"Aku? Aku hanya mencari kesenangan saja di sini. Daripada di rumah aku hanya dimarah-marahi aku lebih baik ke sini dan bersantai. Begitu aku akan lebih tenang."

_PLAK! _

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke, sehingga menimbulkan bekas warna merah di sana. Sasuke yang menerima tamparan itu langsung menggebrak meja dan berdiri dengan pose menantang di depan Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat begitu marah dan tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Berani sekali kau padaku?" kata Sasuke dengan kesal dan suara yang ditahan. Ia begitu emosi sampai ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Iya, aku berani padamu. Kenapa? Aku seorang guru dan aku berhak untuk menampar murid kalau murid tersebut sekurang ajar dirimu."

"Lihat saja kau," sahut Sasuke, masih dengan suara tertahan. "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika berani macam-macam padaku."

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak takut," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit mendramatisir.

"Sombong sekali kau? Oke, lihat saja. Kau akan benar-benar mati!"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sakura hanya bisa menahan emosinya sambil menghapus keringatnya yang sedang mengalir di sekitar keningnya. Setelah suasana hatinya kembali baik, iapun melanjutkan pelajaran.

**.**

**A Choice**

**.**

_TENG…! TENG…! TENG…! _

Yak, suara bel tersebut adalah suara bel yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh semua murid XHS. Di siang hari yang melelahkan ini, ratusan murid tersebut memang mengharapkan berbunyinya bel tanda pelajaran usai dan segera pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Secara serentak dan berbarengan, semua murid-murid itu membersihkan meja mereka yang penuh buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu berdoa secara pribadi dan pulang ke rumah mereka.

Sakura yang saat itu sudah selesai juga mengajarnya siap untuk pulang. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun sebelum ia pulang, ia melihat Sasuke di parkiran sepeda motor sedang memakai jaket dan naik ke motornya. Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Sakurapun segera mendekatinya dan berniat membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Jangan pulang terlebih dahulu," kata Sakura, dan membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Mau apa kau? Aku harus segera pergi karena ada urusan. Kau mau menamparku lagi?" jawab Sasuke. Ia memundurkan motornya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi lengannya dengan cepat ditahan Sakura agar pemuda itu tidak benar-benar pergi.

"Aku tidak akan menamparmu. Tadi itu hanya emosi sesaat," kata Sakura dengan nada yang penuh sesal. Huh? Untuk apa ia menyesal telah menampar Sasuke? Bukankah itu memang pantas untuk dia yang bebal itu?

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau pergi."

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin bicara hal penting denganmu," Sakura memohon.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ada urusan dan aku harus segera pergi! Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarku? Paling-paling yang ingin kau katakan itu tidak penting. Kau mau ceramah, kan? Kau mau menasehatiku ini dan itu yang tidak penting. Benar, bukan? Aku rasa aku tidak memerlukan itu. Daripada kau buang tenaga hanya untuk menasehatiku dengan hal konyol seperti itu, lebih baik kau simpan saja dan pulanglah. Permisi."

Sasuke berlalu dengan motornya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk bicara. Wanita berambut pendek itu hanya mendesah pelan, sedikit kecewa karena usahanya gagal. Namun Sakura segera melupakan hal itu dan menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir dengan gagah (tumben dia bawa mobil?) untuk kembali ke apartemen. Yeah, apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Akan tetapi, belum sempat Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya, salah seorang murid XHS memanggilnya, yang merasa dipanggil itupun menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Ada seseorang yang mencari sensei. Dia menunggu di gerbang. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan sekarang juga," jawab anak itu kemudian pergi begitu saja. Walaupun malas, Sakura terpaksa harus pergi ke gerbang sekarang juga untuk memenuhi panggilan dari orang yang tidak jelas yang sangat ini bertemu dengannya itu.

Sampai di depan gerbang, Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mencari-cari orang yang ingin bicara dengannya, tapi ia tidak melihat adanya orang penting yang memiliki urusan dengannya. Sakura keluar dari gedung sekolah dan masih mencari-cari orang yang mencarinya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang datang dari belakangnya dan langsung menutup hidungnya dengan sebuah kain. Sakura terkejut dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari orang itu. Namun ia tidak bisa karena tubuhnya telah didekap dan ia tak mampu bergerak. Ia meronta-ronta dan terus minta dilepaskan. Tapi tidak bisa. Orang yang mendekapnya dari belakang itu terus menempelkan kainnya pada hidung Sakura sampai wanita itu merasa lemas dan tak punya daya lagi untuk melepaskan diri. Merasa bahwa Sakura sudah tidak bergerak lagi, orang tak dikenal itu segera membawa Sakura ke sebuah mobil tua berwarna hitam dan pergi entah ke mana.

Sakura diculik?

**To Be Continued**

Aaaaaaa….! Maafkanlah diriku yang sudah kelamaan update dan ternyata malah menghasilkan cerita yang seperti ini! Saya sadar bahwa di chapter ini ceritanya nggak mutu dan aneh gi mana gitu. Maafkan saya readers… Soalnya bulan-bulan ini saya sangat sibuk dan hal itu membuat saya tidak bisa melanjutkan chapter ini. Saya banyak tugas, ulangan, kegiatan gak penting yang membosankan, etc. Dan sekarang, saya juga sibuk buat persiapan natal sekolah saya…! Belum lagi, tugas2 lain masih setia menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Hadeuh… Jadi seperti ini ya kalo jadi siswa yg tahun depan ujian nasional? Oleh karena itulah, saya melanjutkan chapter ini di tengah2 kesibukan saya dan saya tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh sehingga saya membuat cerita aneh seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan ini yg saya inginkan T.T

Yaaaahhh… Malah curhat :p

Penutup: kritik/saran silakan saja….


	7. No Title

**A Choice **

**By: Rei Xelantiqua**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading…**

Ino menekan tombol-tombol yang tertera pada HP-nya, menghasilakn suara 'cetak-cetuk' yang cukup mengganggu telinga yang mendengar. HP itu lalu ditempelkan di telinganya dan terdengarlah suara 'tut-tut-tut' panjang. Beberapa detik lamanya ia menunggu hingga akhirnya HP itu menghasilkan suara 'tulalit'. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendesah pelan, kecewa karena apa yang ia harapkan tak terwujud.

Sekali lagi ia menekan-nekan tombol 'cetak-cetuk'nya dan menempelkan HP-nya lagi di telinga. 3 detik, 5 detik, 7 detik, 10 detik… Ino mendesah lagi. Lagi-lagi, apa yang diharapkannya tak terwujud. Padahal sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia menempelkan HP-nya di telinga berulang kali tapi jawaban yang ia nanti tidak terwujud. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari seseorang yang diteleponnya, tapi yang dipanggil tidak segera menjawab. Entah karena HP si penerima di _silent _atau bagaimana.

"_Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif."_

Hanya itu kalimat yang dapat Ino dengar setiap kali ia menempelkan HP-nya di telinga. Tidak ada yang lain selain kalimat berkata depan maaf. Hal itu membuatnya cemas dan hatinya tidak tenang. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada orang yang diteleponnya itu. Tapi kenapa?

_TOK…! TOK…! TOK…! _

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu berwarna putih yang ada di depannya. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia terus mengetuk pintu putih itu tanpa mendapat jawaban sedikitpun dari si empunya pintu. Padahal biasanya jika ia mengetuk pintu sekali saja, si empunya pintu langsung muncul dan memberinya kecupan hangat dan tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Berkali-kali ia mengetuk pintu tapi hasilnya nihil, kosong, tiada suara dan jawaban dari orang yang diharapkannya. Apakah karena apartemen ini terlalu luas dan ramai sehingga yang dipanggil-panggil tidak menjawab karena tidak dengar?

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, dan untuk terakhir kalinya (begitu kata hatinya) ia mengetuk pintu putih berkayu salah satu ruangan di apartemen itu dengan lebih keras. Dan setelah beberapa detik lamanya ia menunggu, masih saja tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu mendecak kesal dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mengambil HP-nya yang ada di saku celananya dan mencoba untuk menelepon orang yang sangat ingin ia temui.

"_Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif."_

Yeah, hanya itu suara yang dapat ia dengar saat ia sedang mendengarkan dengan baik suara di seberang sana. Naruto menekan-nekan tombol HP-nya sekali lagi dan kembali menelepon. Tapi, argh! Lagi-lagi! Kalimat maaf itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Naruto sudah mulai jengkel sekarang. Berkali-kali dipanggil tidak menjawab, ditelepon juga tidak diangkat. _Apa mungkin dia dengan Ino? _Pikirnya.

Selang beberapa detik HP Naruto berbunyi. Mata sapphire-nya memperhatikan sebuah nama yang tertera di layar HP-nya yang berkedip-kedip seperti lampu disko. Telepon dari Ino, sahabat dari orang yang saat ini sedang ia cari-cari.

"Halo? Ada apa, Ino?" jawab Naruto, yang sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut bertanya.

"_Apa Sakura bersamamu?" _tanya Ino.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ino menanyakan Sakura? Barusan saja ia bertanya dalam hati kalau jangan-jangan orang yang dicarinya bersama dengan Ino. Dan sekarang Ino sendiri juga menanyakan Sakura? Berarti dia tidak dengan Ino.

"Jadi dia tidak bersamamu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"_Hah? Sakura tidak bersamamu? _Masa sih_? Lalu ke mana dia? Dari tadi aku meneleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat, kupikir dia sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' denganmu, makanya dia tidak menjawab teleponku," _jelas Ino, yang memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sesuatu'.

"Hei, tidak sopan sekali kau. Bicara seenaknya!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit ditahan agar ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"_Sesuatu itu bisa berarti berkencan atau sejenisnya, kan? Kau itu jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jadi Sakura tiak bersamamu?" _Ino bertanya lagi.

"Kalau dia bersamaku, lalu untuk apa tadi aku bertanya padamu, Ino? Lagipula saat ini dia juga tidak ada di apartemennya."

"_Benarkah? Waduh… Lalu ke mana dia pergi? Sudah sejak tadi siang, lho, aku mencarinya. Jam 2 tadi aku ke apartemen, tapi apartemennya kosong. Kupikir dia belum pulang dari XHS, akhirnya aku ke sana dan guru-guru di sana bilang kalau Sakura sudah pulang. Tapi yang aneh adalah mobil Sakura masih ada di sana. Lalu dia pulang dengan apa? Masa' sudah punya kendaraan pribadi masih harus naik kendaraan umum?" _jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Aneh…" gumam Naruto. Ia mengelus-elus dagunya yang halus tanpa ada bulu-bulu halus yang mengganggu sedikitpun yang tumbuh di sana. "Sakura pulang tanpa membawa mobilnya?"

"_Tuh, kan! Berarti Sakura tidak pulang. Ia mungkin saja pergi ke mana, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa Sakura pergi tanpa membawa mobilnya?" _

Naruto diam sejenak dan berpikir. Percakapan tak langsung itupun terhenti, membuat Ino agak kesal dan terus mengatakan 'halo' dengan keras karena Naruto tidak segera menjawab.

"Apa mungkin Sakura diculik, ya?" Naruto bergumam.

"_Apa katamu?" _

"Kami mau melaporkan tentang teman kami yang hilang, pak," kata Naruto pada seorang pria paruh baya di depannya. Pria berkumis tebal itu tidak segera menjawab dan masih terus mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tak nyaman menggantung di depan matanya.

Naruto mendecak kesal, tapi pria itu tidak mempedulikannya dan terus mengetik. Dengan kesal Naruto mengulangi perkataannya dengan suara lebih keras, "Pak, teman kami hilang!"

Pria itu langsung menghentikan gerak jari-jarinya yang tadi menari-nari di atas keyboard. Mata kehitamannya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

"Aku tidak tuli, nak," ujarnya pelan, tapi terdengar begitu tegas. Naruto menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia digubris juga.

"Ng, maafkan teman saya, pak. Dia orangnya memang seperti itu," kata Ino yang kala itu juga bersama Naruto di sebuah kantor polisi untuk melaporkan kehilangan Sakura. Mereka berharap dengan bantuan polisi Sakura bisa ditemukan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Jadi, siapa yang hilang?" tanya si polisi berkumis itu dengan tanpa dosa.

"Kucing saya, pak! Kucing saya HILANG!" jawab Naruto dengan penuh emosi. Ino langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk tenang dan sabar karena tidak enak rasanya jika marah-marah di depan polisi seperti itu. Selain itu, memalukan juga kalau di kantor polisi seperti ini berteriak-teriak.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Apa? Habisnya polisi ini sangat menyebalkan, Ino. Kau tahu, sudah sejak tadi aku bilang bahwa teman kami hilang, tapi ia masih saja bertanya siapa yang hilang. Padahal dia sendiri kan yang bilang kalau dia tidak tuli?" kata Naruto panjang lebar sambil berbisik.

"Iya, sudahlah. Tapi jangan kau jangan seperti itu."

"Seperti yang kau katakan, nak," sahut polisi itu, "aku tidak tuli. Aku tahu apa yang kau katakan. Kau bilang kalau aku menyebalkan, bukan?"

_Huh! Baguslah kalau ia sadar! _Jawab Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidak, kok, pak. Ng, yang tadi itu dilupakan saja. Teman saya tidak sengaja, kok. Mungkin itu pengaruh karena ia tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan teman kami yang hilang. Jadi, apakah bisa dilanjutkan tentang teman saya yang hilang?"

Untunglah, polisi kumis tebal itu dapat mengontrol emosinya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Ino. Naruto menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia digubris juga. Polisi itu memintai keterangan tentang Sakura, seperti apa ciri-cirinya dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah itu, barulah, di malam yang dingin ini pencarian Sakura dilakukan. Apakah gadis murah hati itu berhasil ditemukan?

**.**

**A Choice **

**.**

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan badannya yang terikat dengan tali yang sangat kuat. Tidak cukup hanya badan, orang yang sudah menculik Sakura juga dengan teganya mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura menjadi satu pula. Kedua lengannya terasa begitu sakit karena sejak tadi ia terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan tersebut. Tapi apa daya. Tenaganya tidak terlalu besar untuk bisa melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuhnya. _Tidak kusangka ada murid semacam itu di dunia ini_, piki gadis berambut pendek itu dengan masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar tali itu bisa segera putus walaupun ia tahu itu mustahil.

"Ugh! Uchiha Sasuke, lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang! Mocky anjingku belum kuberi makan sejak tadi!" teriak Sakura dari dalam ruangan remang-remang yang kosong mlompong tapi sangat panas dan pengap. Ia berteriak meminta untuk segera dibebaskan dengan alasan belum memberi makan anjing peliharannya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak punya peliharaan. Huh, alasan yang konyol juga.

"Ck! Ini ya resikonya jadi guru dari Uchiha Sasuke? Aku harus menerima siksaan berat seperti ini. Diculik, diikat di kursi, tidak diberi makan. Huh! Sudah begitu, ruangan ini gelap dan pengap sekali. Aku sampai kepanasan. Apa tidak ada ruangan VVIP untuk menyekapku? Yang ada AC, TV flat, spring bed mahal yang empuk, dan juga sofa merah berbulu yang begitu aku suka. Sungguh tidak keren," gumam Sakura panjang lebar. Astaga, dalam keadaan menegangkan seperti ini ia masih sempat menghumor walaupun _garing_? Semua ini dilakukannya supaya ia lebih tenang.

"Tidak ada ruang AC, TV flat, sofa merah, dan ruang VVIP!"

Sebuah suara tegas terdengar di ruang di mana Sakura sedang menanti pertolongan. Ia menatap sebuah wajah tampan di depannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah Sakura. Sakura tidak langsung ciut dan ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang melihat dengan tajam ke arahnya, seperti beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia bertemu Sasuke di sebuah gang kecil, tapi ia sudah mulai berani menatap Sasuke dan balas menatapnya dengan tajam pula. Ia berusaha mengalahkan ketakutannya. Seorang guru tidak boleh kalah dari muridnya. Bukan begitu? Yeah, setidaknya begitu.

"Kau mau membuatku kapok, ya? Kau mau membuatku takut agar aku tidak mengganggu kehidupanmu yang tenang? Kau ingin agar aku tidak terlihat lagi di matamu dan…"

"Cukup! Jangan cerewet kau!" seru Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersentak. _Kau sadar rupanya, _kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku!" paksa Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut dan kemudian mendekat pada gadis yang sebaya dengannya itu. Dengan sedikit berbisik, Sasuke berkata, "Jangan cerewet!"

Sakura diam dan memalingkan wajahnya setelah Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya. Gadis itu kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan badannya lagi agar tali yang melilitnya itu kendor dan akhirnya ia bisa bebas. Tapi tetap saja, tenaganya tidak sebesar kuli bangunan. Ia hanya seorang guru yang lemah lembut yang mungkin sangat mustahil untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari lilitan tali yang kuat. _Andaikan aku ninja… _pikir Sakura sambil membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang ninja yang bisa meloloskan diri ketika diculik. Hah, ia mengkhayal terlalu jauh.

Tiba-tiba saja, jemari Sakura menyentuh sebuah paku yang tertancap tidak terlalu dalam di kursi tempat ia diikat. Sakura langsung berinisiatif untuk menggesek-gesekkan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya pada tancapan paku yang tak terlalu dalam itu. Awalnya ia berpikir mustahil untuk bisa memutus tali itu dengan cara digesekkan seperti itu, tapi karena pakunya sepertinya masih bagus dan tali pengikatnya juga sudah cukup lapuk, kenapa tidak dicoba saja?

Sakura terus menggesek-gesekkan talinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ketika Konan datang ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan tersenyum lebar padanya, menandakan tidak ada apa-apa dan semuanya oke-oke saja.

"Huh, jangan macam-macam kau," kata Konan yang setelah itu pergi. Hanya untuk mengatakan itu saja? -_- "

Sakura kembali menggesekkan talinya dengan segera, karena ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat pengap ini. Berulang kali ia terus melakukan hal yang sama tapi tidak ada perubahan. Keringatnya bahkan sampai mengucur. _Tuhan, tolonglah aku… _

**.**

**A Choice**

**.**

Naruto dan Ino terus menerawang ke setiap sudut jalanan yang mereka lewati, siapa tahu orang yang mereka cari berhasil ditemukan. Tapi selama beberapa menit ini orang yang mereka cari belum saja berhasil tertangkap oleh mata mereka. Dengan menaiki sebuah mobil polisi yang berjalan perlahan, mereka semua mencari keberadaan Haruno Sakura yang hilang entah ke mana.

"Atau jangan-jangan lelaki brengsek itu yang menculik Sakura?" gumam Naruto, dengan mata masih terus mendelik keluar jendela mobil.

"Lelaki brengsek siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Muridnya yang kurang ajar itu. Dulu ia pernah membuat Sakura pingsan, sekarang ia menculiknya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengganggu kehidupannya? Mentang-mentang dia macam preman, ia berani mengganggu kehidupan orang yang tak punya salah padanya," jelas Naruto dengan muluk-muluk.

"Hei, aku tanya siapa namanya, Naruto," kata Ino.

"Kalau tidak salah U… Uchi… Ucha… Ha… U…"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" sahut polisi berkumis tebal yang sedang menyetir mobil itu. Yeah, yang tadi sempat membuat Naruto emosi.

"Nah! Itu dia! Uicha Sasuke!" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Bukan Uicha. Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha Sasuke itu siapa? Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu," kata Ino, yang kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan yang pengap, Sakura masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangannya. Sudah beberapa menit lamanya ia melakukan hal itu. Namun, sampai saat ini dia belum berhasil juga.

"Hah, kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku sudah lelah rasanya. Ugh… Tanganku juga sudah pegal."

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia beristirahat sebentar karena menggesekkan tali semacam itu membutuhkan tenaga yang besar rupanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Setelah merasa cukup, iapun kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk segera melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuhnya dengan cukup kuat. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat tak layak huni semacam ini. Ia ingin segera berbaring di kasur empuknya yang beberapa saat ini ia rindukan. Ia merindukan segalanya yang ada di apartemennya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan diculik oleh muridnya sendiri seperti ini.

_Bagaimana dengan orang-orang di sana, ya? Apa mereka memikirkanku? Apakah mereka tidak punya firasat kalau aku sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku? Naruto dan Ino… Apa tidak terpikir oleh mereka kalau aku sedang menanti pertolongan? _

2 menit…. Masih belum bisa lepas.

4 menit… Tangan Sakura sudah hampir patah rasanya.

15 menit… Istirahat lagi.

20 menit… Sakura kembali melanjutkan.

38 menit… Sakura malah tertidur.

52 menit… Sakura terbangun, dan ia melanjutkan.

1 jam lebih 20 menit… Hampir! Tapi masih belum.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!" seru Sakura karena ia begitu kesal. Namun kemudian ia menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku… Aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dari sini. Aku tidak mau terus berada di sini karena aku tidak mau jadi guru yang gagal. Aku mau manusia itu berubah dan ia tidak boleh begini. Untuk itu, kalau aku benar-benar ingin jadi guru yang berhasil, aku tidak boleh kalah dari muridku. Ayo, Saku-_chan_, kau pasti bisa…"

Keringat Sakura mulai mengucur. Nafasnya juga mulai terasa sesak. Pandangan matanya juga mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas sekarang. Tapi karena ia ingat ia punya tujuan yang sangat ingin dicapainya, ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Akhirnya ia kembali menggesekkan tali yang mengikatnya pada ujung paku. Ia terus melakukannya walaupun ia lelah, walaupun rasanya ia juga mengantuk, tangannya sudah pegal, banyak godaan yang membuatnya ingin untuk menghentikan hal tersebut, ia tetap berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya. Ia tidak mau jadi guru yang gagal. Walau seperti apapun muridnya, guru tidak hanya berperan untuk memberikan ilmu, tapi juga mendidik dan memberikan pengaruh yang baik. Ya, itulah Sakura. Selalu ingin jadi guru yang berhasil. Walaupun ia bukan orang tua si murid, tapi apa salahnya jika guru juga membantu orang tua untuk mendidik dan memberikan pengaruh positif pada muridnya?

"Ah?"

Sakura terpekik. Matanya membulat dan keduanya tangannya berhenti bergerak. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat tak pernah berhenti mengucur pada keningnya. Tubuhnya yang tadinya begitu kuat dan tegap mendadak jadi lemas dan tak punya daya. Sakura menutup matanya, bernafas lega, kemudian terlelap sambil tersenyum.

…_Apa yang terjadi padanya? _

**.**

**A Choice**

**.**

Naruto dan Ino masih sibuk mecari Sakura. Malam memang sudah semakin tua, tapi dua orang ini masih saja betah mencari teman dan kekasih tercinta yang keberadaannya sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui. Sedangkan si polisi, ia menyetir dengan perlahan-lahan sampai terkantuk-kantuk.

"Hei, anak-anak. Mau sampai kapan kalian mencari teman kalian itu?" tanya si polisi. "Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian kuantar pulang dan melanjutkan pencarian besok."

"Eh, tidak bisa! Kalau hari ini masih bisa dicari kenapa harus menunggu besok?" protes Ino.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Sepertinya pak polisi benar. Lebih baik kita cari saja besok. Ini sudah malam."

"Naruto, kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kenapa besok? Apa kau tidak khawatir padanya? Bagaimana kalau si Uchiha itu berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura? Bagaimana kalau Sakura…"

"Sudahlah, Ino, tenang dulu!" seru Naruto, dan Ino langsung diam. "Kau pikir aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya? Aku juga khawatir padanya. Bahkan sama khawatirnya sepertimu. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Kita sudah melewati setiap jalan yang ada di Konoha tapi Sakura masih belum ketemu. Ini sudah malam dan mungkin akan sangat susah mencarinya. Kau berteman dengan Sakura lebih dalam dariku. Kau pasti tahu seperti apa Sakura. Dia adalah orang tegar. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ino memandang keluar lagi. Ia masih berharap manakala Sakura menampakkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Apapun keadaannya, entah ia terluka atau baik-baik saja, ia berharap bisa melihat Sakura sekarang juga. Yang penting ia bisa menemukannya sekarang juga.

Di seberang jalan, si polisi yang menyetir mobil itu melihat seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia terlihat begitu kelelahan dan kadang jalannya tersandung-sandung. Gadis itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Sepatunya tidak ia pakai, hanya ia bawa dengan tangannya. Rambutnya terlihat cukup acak-acakan. Matanya juga terlihat sayu. Pakaiannya terlihat kotor ketika ia berjalan melewati lampu jalanan yang cukup terang. Melihat hal tersebut, polisi bertanya pada Naruto dan Ino, "Apakah kalian kenal dengan orang ini?"

Naruto dan Ino langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada gadis yang ditunjukkan oleh si polisi. Gadis bertubuh tinggi, kulit putih, rambut pendek, memiliki kaki yang indah, Naruto dan Ino merasa tidak asing lagi dengan orang ini. Itu Sakura!

Naruto meminta si polisi menghentikan mobilnya. Dengan cepat, ia dan Ino keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tak ada daya untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"Sakura!"

Naruto meraih lengan Sakura, dan gadis itu langsung mentap Naruto. Ternyata benar, dia Sakura. Ino menghela nafas lega dan ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih terus-menerus pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia benar-benar senang akhirnya Sakura selamat.

"Naruto… Ino…"

Sakura menatap dua orang yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan yang mulai mengabur. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan ia terlihat begitu lelah. Rambut Sakura yang berantakan mulai dirapikan oleh Naruto. Ia tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya gadis yang dicintainya berhasil ditemukan dalam keadaan utuh. Walaupun ada beberapa bekas luka, tapi itu bukan luka yang serius.

"Aku… Aku lelah. Maukah kalian membawaku ke apartemen?" kata Sakura dengan begitu lemas.

"Iya. Kami akan membawamu ke sana," jawab Ino.

Naruto membantu Sakura berjalan ke mobil sedangkan Ino membawakan sepatu Sakura. Tiga orang itupun di bawa oleh si polisi ke tempat yang mereka inginkan. Naruto dan Ino benar-benar lega. Rasa senang mereka sampai tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dalam perjalanan yang panjang itu, Sakura tertidur pulas. Setelah berusaha melepaskan diri dari sekelompok orang jahat yang hampir mencelakainya itu, akhirnya ia berhasil meloloskan diri. Dan setelah berusah-susah seperti itu, sekarang ia bisa tertidur dengan nyaman sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Lihat saja kau, Uchicha! Aku pasti akan membalasmu…! _

**To Be Continued **

Halo, readers! Lama tak jumpa. Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan karena harus menghadapi ujian, saya kembali lagi. Maaf kalau saya hiatus tanpa pamit, soalnya saya benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk internet. Tapi senang rasanya bisa ke sini lagi.

Untuk chapter 7 mungkin nggak ada menariknya sama sekali, karena saya lupa bagaimana cara membuat cerita yang baik (hah?). Lagipula ide yang saya temukan juga sedang pas-passan. Jadi mungkin cerita di chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Dan lagi, entah mengapa saya malah memberi judul "No Title" di chapter ini karena setelah libur berbulan-bulan dari FFN otak saya jadi benar-benar "bersih" sehingga tidak bisa memberi judul yang baik di chapter ini. Saya benar-benar memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran saya butuhkan. Terima kasih…


End file.
